Flashbacks or Dreams?
by Ayrabela
Summary: Everyone has a flashback every now and then, but some have dreams that seem real! A story of hatred and love. Is this how Kagome imagined her life to turn out to be or is it just another flashback? or is it a dream? rated M for lems
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning: Flashbacks and Meetings**

Kagome came home screaming about some demon that had visited her that day at school. Her mom, grandpa, and little brother thought of her as crazy. They had never believed that she was actually telling the truth about all of this. They simply told her that is was her imagination.

Everyday, her mother would get a call from Kagome's school. She couldn't believe the crap that they were telling her. Her daughter would never say such things; never do such things in class. Her grandpa blamed it on the well; he always said that strange things always happened around it, especially when Kagome was born.

"Mom! Mom!" Kagome said one day, screaming once again. It wasn't unusual to hear Kagome come home and scream. Especially about this strange demon.

"Kagome, what?" her mother sighed. She hated doing this, hearing about this demon that looked like a dog and had silver hair. Kagome's teachers told her that there was a boy in class with silver hair, but he wasn't a demon. Kagome never believed this of course, and her mother soon got worried about Kagome's health.

"Mom, the...boy in...class...He... wants to... come over...and see...the well!" Kagome said in multiple breaths. "Can he? Please!"

Her mother knew that she wouldn't win. Kagome always won these pleading contests. She never gave up. "I guess he can come over," her mother said without arguing, for once. She had to see what the ruckus was about with this boy. The one with the silver hair. She had also heard that he was an orphan, or rather, is an orphan.

"Really! He can?" Kagome's eyes got wide as she heard this. "Thank you! Thank you, mommy! I love you!" She paused. The bell rang and Kagome squealed. "He's here!" She then ran to the front door.

Running to the door, she swung it open and squealed again. She yelled his name.

But she couldn't remember what it was. She had this dream, this flashback of a time when she was obsessed with a little boy she thought to have been a demon. Now at the age of 16, she knew better than to think such foolish things. They were fake, and she never could remember that name. Why? It had always gave her a sense of comfort every time she said it, heard it, or even saw the little boy.

"Kagome! Time to get up and go to school!" her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" she yelled, getting out of bed and starting off, yet again, the same way she had for the past eight years.

At school, Kagome went to class and talked with her friends. A normal everyday activity in Kagome's mind, but something was always missing.

"Kagome!" Hojo said, running up breathless beside her. "H-how was your Spring Break?" Asking how Kagome's weekends, breaks, or any out-of-school days were, was what Hojo asked all the time.

"Fine, and yours?" she asked, looking for a second at him, then back at her friends.

"Fine," he answered barely above a whisper and right after she walked away.

Kagome's day went like this for about the rest of the day. Occasional daydreams in class, but nothing to special. She was bored and couldn't understand what they were teaching half the time in class anyway. It was just too much for her to bear.

But she made it through and went straight home, to find her mother standing in the doorway. She was pale and looked a bit frightened.

"Mom? You okay?" she asked. Kagome looked quite shocked at her mother's expressions. She had never seen her like this, well, except when she came home everyday as a child to tell about the "demon boy."

"S-s-someone's here to see you dear," her mother answered weakly, "and I'm fine, honey." A weak smile now came to her mother's face.

"Oookay... Who is it?" Kagome asked. She never had unexpected guests come to the house, just her friends and maybe a cat or two.

Kagome then walked inside to find the house not quite as clean as it was when she left that morning to school.

Standing there was a man. Not just any man, but a demon. Or so Kagome thought that's what he was. He had silver hair, just like the little boy from her past, and tattoos on his face that looked like they could have resembled scars. He also had some sort of a goblin type creature with him. Kagome could have sworn that she had seen him before. Then it hit her! Her dreams of a world full of demons and demon killers. He was one of those demons. _Sesho...No...Seshoum... No again, I know! Sesshoumaru! _The name came to her instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Disclaimer: I am not taking or copying anything off of the Inuyasha show, and I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters of the show!) And thanx to Brynn and Lonely-Yashafor reviewing my first chapter!

"Kagome," the man said, with longing in his voice. "It's so nice to finally meet you. My younger brother always came home telling our mother all about you." He smiled as he said this, fangs showed as well as the rest of his teeth. He had that mysterious look to him; something just told her that she needed to be with him, to go with him.

"Really?" Kagome asked, shocked at this. She didn't know what to think really, just shocked.

"Yes," he replied. "Oh, and my name is Sesshoumaru. This is Jaken," he pointed at the goblin, "and Rin." He stepped aside to reveal a young child with long raven hair and green eyes looking scared.

"Hello?" she said, confused again. _Why does this seem so familiar?_ Kagome asked herself. It was like she did this before, deja vu. "Mom, grandpa, Souta?" she asked, looking at all three, her eyes asking for help. But they just shook their heads and walked upstairs._ They had to leave me here alone, didn't they?_ She thought.

"Kagome," he said again, more longing in his voice, "I have come to ask you to return with me." He smiled and Jaken just sighed, rolling his eyes. Sesshoumaru went and hit Jaken on the head. "Would you stop that!" he yelled, glaring at him.

"But me lord, why do you need this human girl? You already have Rin," Jaken explained. He pointed at Kagome then at Rin, looking a little mad and angered by this. "Me Lord, please," the little creature pleaded.

"Jaken, you already know why I must get Kagome," Sesshoumaru explained, sighing. "So, Kagome, would you please come with me?" He gave a quick smile that soon faded when Kagome began to speak.

"To where exactly and why? And who was your little brother? How would he know me?" she asked, demanding answers. She was determined to get the answers that she wanted and needed.

"Well," he said, pausing. "My brother was and is Inuyasha, he knew you from school as a little child." He looked down at her longingly, looking a bit soft, yet hurt as he explained about his brother and knowing her. "Well, it's back to my time."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip, tapping it also with her forefinger. Sesshoumaru looked her up and down, taking in everything that he saw. Her full-rounded breasts, the perfect shape of her body, that small waist of hers, and the nicely shaped, tanned calves. He couldn't help but stare at how short her school uniform was, and how much it revealed. So much that he had to look away. Jaken was the only one who noticed him do this and just shook hi head, sighing.

"So, what do you say, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked again. _I have to bring her back with me, _he told himself. He was determined to get her to go with him. He didn't want to force her though. He needed her to go on her own free will.

"Well," she paused. "I don't know. I mean, I really don't know you or where you're from." She was confused, she wanted to leave her home, but not with this stranger and not so sudden. She looked at the ground and then walked over to a couch and sat down.

Once sitting, Kagome fiddled with the edge of her skirt. _I want to see Inuyasha,_ she thought. _It's been so long since I last saw him._ It was a long time since she last saw him, eight years to be exact. That day when he came over. "Inuyasha," she seemed to say out loud. "You mean to tell me that that little boy eight years ago was him?" Then it hit her, everything and soon she was filled with comfort at just the thought of his name. _Inuyasha,_ she thought.

That was the name she could never remember these past eight or so years. And now that she had, she felt all warm and tingly. Kagome was smiling at just the thought of his name, but she missed him so much. "Will Inuyasha be there?" she asked, looking at Sesshoumaru with eyes so huge and showing of happiness at the sound of his little brother's name.

Jaken and Sesshoumaru both sighed at this. Only Sesshoumaru felt a little hurt by this happiness Kagome showed. "Well," he said, pausing. "Yes, my brother will be there." He was sure not to say Inuyasha's name for the happiness that she showed at the mere mention of his name.

"Well, maybe I should go," she replied happily. She sighed and looked off, up at the ceiling. "But, maybe I should think of it first." She paused, thinking of what to say.

Kagome stayed silent for five minutes before Sesshoumaru interrupted the silence. "Kagome," he said, sounding a little frustrated, "Please, please come back with us. With me." He didn't sound like he was pleading, but his eyes showed the pleading themselves.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, finally speaking for once. She was pulling on the fur part of his outfit, and she began speaking again, "Can we go home, my lord? I don't like it here." She glanced around the room as she spoke the last sentence.

"I don't believe she wants to go with us," Jaken replied. "I agree with Rin on this one, me lord."

_But I need her to go._ Sesshoumaru wanted to say aloud. _I want her to help me raise Rin into a proper young woman. Rin needs a human woman to raise her, Kagome is that woman. _Sesshoumaru desperately wanted to say this to Kagome, to explain why he wnated her to come back with him. "I know," he finally sighed out. "Let's go then and give her time to think." He started towards the door.

Jaken and Rin both looked shockingly at him, then at each other. Both muttered a "what," which Sesshoumaru did n't hear. "B-but me---."

"No! We leave and give her time," Sesshoumaru interrupted Jaken in the doorway of hte house, then walked out and headed for Kagome's backyard.

"Yes, my lord," Rin said, running after him and smiling. She seemed happy to leave, but Kagome didn't mind much.

"Me Lord!" Jaken yelled and ran after the both of them.

Kagome sighed as they left. She fell flat on her back on the couch, whispering a little "Oh my God." Either she was shocked to hear of Inuyasha or scared to have a stranger want her to go with him and making that decision scared her quite a bit, also.

> > > > > > > > > > >

"Why did I mention him to her!" Sesshoumaru yelled once he was back in the Feudal Era. "Why?" he growled. He was angry, angry at the way Kagome looked at the mere mention of his younger brother's name: Inuyasha. He hated him, hated him with a fiery passion. He would have killed him, would kill him, but their father would not allow it. Neither would Inuyasha's human mother.

A half-demon, ugh! Just the mere mention of it made him sick to his stomach. How could his father betray his mother? Sesshoumaru always wondered this. _'Oh, of course. Mother died the day of my birth,'_ he always answered to the question.

"My Lord!" He heard Rin yell from behind him. He heard her running up towrds him, straining for breathe and not too far behind was Jaken.

Sesshoumaru let out a stiff laugh at this. He always considered it funny of how a mere human girl could always outrun o fdemon of his stature, Jaken of course. Of course, this was the only laugh that he ever got. Each and every day, but he kept it to himself. He always kepps it to himself. No one ever saw or sees this side of him, but he hoped to share it with Kagome. Someday, someday he would get her and be able to share it with her.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Kagome, dear?" her mother said questionably. She looked nervous as hell, like she'd been to hell and back. "You're not leaving, are you?" She had tears in her eyesm and they were about to fall. "Are you?" Her tears were now falling down her cheeks. "Don't leave me like your father did, honey." She fell to her knees and laid her head in her daughter's lap. She was crying and it was keeping her from going insane.

"Mom," Kagome sighed, running her hands through her mother's hair. "I'm not going anywhere, but even if I did-----." She was cut off by her mother's sobbing, and Kagoem held her mother's haeving shoulders. "Even if I did," she continued, "I would be sure to return to my home, here with you and grandpa and Souta. And I promise that." She smiled as she said this, which cause her mother to look up and smile as well.

"Really?" her mother said, cheerfulness and joy in her voice. "I love you, honey." She got up and hugged Kagome. "I really do." She had a smile like no other and she was glad that her daughter was not leaving her like Kagome's father had done.

"But I need to see Inuyasha, mother," she said flatly with a straight, seroius face. "I really need to do this one thing, but I don't know how to get ahold of him." Kagome now had a sad expression on her face. "How?"

"Honey, I don't know," her mother daid after a long silence. "Wait until that man comes back or something." She gave a slight smile. "What do ya say?" She gave Kagome a slight shove and waited for an answer from her.

Kagome smiled, laughing, and replied, "Yea, maybe I should. Thanks Mom." She got up and headed upstairs to her room. _Maybe I should wait, _she told herself.

She waited and waited. Eating dinner, then laying in bed thinking. She did have a few tests the following day at school, but she didn't mind and didn't really care.

Hours seemed to pass on by, way too quickly as a matter of fact. And soon she was dreaming of Inuyasha, of what he may look like now after eight years, and of what they might do/talk about. She smiled in her sleep and hugged a pillow like it was going out of style. And sleeping was what calmed her from this afternoon's little episode. _Inuyasha, _she thought. Plus, that was all that she thought and dreamed of that whole entire night, until...

"Kagome!" her mother screamed the following morning, to find Kagome gone. Her daughter's bed was empty and some of her clothing happened to be gone as well.

Well, hopefully you likes! So, you'll have to wait to see what happens until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I want to thank Byrnn, InuGirl4ever, whiteraven12345, and Lonely-Yasha for reviewing my story so far. Also, without Brynn's help, I wouldn't have even started on this story or any story for that matter. So, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. I just like to watch and I happen to be a great fan of them! So, no, I don't own any of the characters off of Inuyasha!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Where am I?_ Kagome thought. She was scared shitless, literally. As she looked around, she noticed that she wasn't in Kansas anymore -- you know, home. "A hut?" she said questioningly above a whisper. She looked confused and swore that she was dreaming, as she continued to look around.

The hut was small and dull, not her room at all. Straw was mostly throughout the room, and she happened to be laying on some. She glanced to her left and noticed that her yellow school bag was there, and plump with a lot of stuff. Throughout the rest of the room, there wasn't very much. No restroom, no kitchen, nothing. There were, however, shelves and cabinets along the walls and a small counter. In one corner there was a tiny table with a wooden chair pulled out next to it.

Kagome sat up, but slowly -- for if she got up to fast, her back began to have an antagonizing pain. _What happened? What's wrong with my back?_ she asked herself. Her eyes went huge from shock. She realized that she could barely speak either. She tried several times, but it just came out as a squeak and she decided not to try anymore, for her voice's sake.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The moon was out and Sesshoumaru sat outside a hut looking up towards it. He regretted what he had done, but it was for the best. _She didn't deserve to be there and she didn't' belong with them either,_ he thought. _She belongs here, with me._

Sesshoumaru hated the ideas he got when he thought or looked upon Kagome, it made him feel like his father and, also, Inuyasha. And he didn't want to be classified under the same category as that half-demon brother of his. He didn't even want to be related to or seen with him. But, he had a promise to keep to his beloved father.

As the moon began to sink in the evening sky, Sesshoumaru stood and looked into the hut. What he saw, caught his breath in the back of his throat. Kagome was laying there, her long raven-black hair sprawled out across the hay-like bed. He watched her dreaming and imagined himself there next to her. _An angel_, he thought. Plus, this thought led to other more mischievous ideas and thoughts, something he never dreamed of doing. Those thoughts were pretty damn bad, too.

_He is on top of her, kissing slowly down her neck and back up to her lips. Slowly, he unbuttons her uniform, slipping it off and staring at her milky white breasts covered in a lacy white bra. The rest of her body was milky white as well and waiting for him alone. His eyes wandering up and down over her entire body and just couldn't help but stare. Then, she went and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately and slipping her hands inside his kimono as the same moment. Slowly, she slips it over his shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. Her eyes wander over his now nakedly tanned body, every little, and big, bit of it. Her hands soon replaced those lingering eyes of hers._

Sesshoumaru shivered just at the thought of those perfectly soft hands of hers stroking and massaging him, and possibly his now hard member. He then put his hand down, just to calm himself. He couldn't take it anymore, so with his hand already there, he clasped his member and imagined Kagome doing all the things he wanted her to do to him and that hard member of his. First, soft and slow. Then, gradually getting quicker, faster... harder. He couldn't contain himself, he just couldn't take it.

He felt ashamed for doing this to himself, but he had to. He never had to before though.

He bit his bottom lip, blood barely coming forth. Then, slowly he came as well. Going just over the top. Reaching a point he had never reached before. Kagome brought forth this point to him. She couldn't help it, and he knew that.

"Hehehe." He heard a strange, yet familiar laughter come from out of the woods. He glanced around and quickly pulled his hand out of his pants. He looked angered by this interruption of laughter, and he growled. "Hey, don't get mad at me, dear brother," the voice said.

Sesshoumaru growled again, he hated that voice. "Inuyasha," he growled out angrily, "what do you want?"

A man of about 5' 11" came out of the woods. An outfit of red covered his body. Long silver, white hair fell to his midback and he had furry little ears at the top of his head, dog ears you could say. And, golden amber eyes were staring straight at Sesshoumaru, showing laughter and yet pity at the same time. "Nothing, but," he paused with a slight laugh, "just wondering what you're holding - or hiding - in that hut? I know it's not Rin." He looked quite interested in this holding of Kagome, which he - Inuyasha - knew nothing about.

"Nothing and no one that pertains to you," he spat out angrily this time. "Leave or your precious mother will suffer the consequences." He grinned a toothy grin, fangs slowly coming forth and ever so slightly showing.

Inuyasha gave a short frown, then a smile. "Oh! Well, too bad you can't," he laughed, "you promised _our_ father you wouldn't' harm her." He smiled and continued, "And, you can't break his promise, Sessh."

Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha to a passion and right now he felt like ripping his throat out, then burying him alive and making him suffer to his death. _Damn Inuyasha!_ he yelled silently to him. "Leave!" he half growled. He glared at Inuyasha, fire burning in his eyes.

"Whoa! No need to get hasty here," Inuyasha replied. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a human in there, would you? Because it does smell like a human, and that's not like you." He smiled and watched Sesshoumaru's expression, shocked and, yet, a bit of fear.

It wasn't like him and he knew that for damn sure. But was he going to tell him?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Kagome sat up, she noticed two figures outside. She couldn't distinguish anything about them, but she could between their voices. One was sounding angered and the other was calm, yet had laughter in it. She was very curious as to who these two men were. She knew that walking was not an option, but she got up anyway. Struggling to keep her balance, she slowly gets to the entrance of the hut.

"Leave!" She heard one voice half growl. _He must be very mad, _she thought.

"Whoa! No need to get hasty here," she heard the other reply. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a human in there, would you? Because it does smell like a human, and that's not like you."

There was a short silence and Kagome's nose itched profoundly. She tried to keep the sneeze from coming, but it didn't go through so well. She sneezed and pretty loud at that.

As soon as her sneeze was over the hut's door came open and she happened to be right there in plain view, of both the men there. One she knew and the other she obviously didn't, but sure as Hell wanted to. Her eyes glanced to the one she knew, Sesshoumaru, and glared at him. But soon her eyes wandered back to the stranger. _God, is he hott! _she thought.

Her eyes practically showed it and the man just laughed, a soft laugh but one nonetheless.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said barely above a whisper. He looked at her with longing eyes, then at the man with jealous but angered eyes.

"What? And why did you kidnap me!" she practically yelled at him. Now she was the angry one, not him. She was pissed. Anger was the main thing that shown in her dark brown eyes, fire almost. Inuyasha liked that and he liked her.

She seemed familiar, but Inuyasha didn't know why or where he'd seen her before. He thought back, Kagome. Sounded familiar, also. He stood there staring at her while she was staring angrily at Sesshoumaru.

A little girl popped up in his mind. Her name was Kagome as well. Growing up, he remembered being glad to go to the futuristic school. His mother let him go, once she found out about it. He happened to have gone for less than a semester of school though. Kindergarten was what they called it. The reason he went there was because the schools in his time -- the Feudal Era -- wouldn't accept him. When his mother found out about the little girl that Inuyasha became friends with she nearly died. She was shocked that he actually made a friend, but glad as well. But once she heard about Inuyasha telling the girl that he was a demon -- a dog demon -- she became furious at him. Plus, when she found out that the well was in the little girl's backyard. She ordered him to stay home and never go there again. Ever. He was sad, but he wanted to see Kagome one more time. So, he asked to go to her house.

"Meet me after school, at my house," she had said cheerfully. She was his best friend; now that he thought of it, she was his only friend.

"Okay," he had said happily. He had ran off to waste some time before he went over. He played out at the park by her house for an hour. Then, ran over once the school day was over.

He heard her squealing happily on the other side of the door. "Thank you! Thank you, mommy! I love you!" There was a pause, which he had taken the liberty of ringing the door bell. He heard Kagome squeal again. "He's here!" He heard feet running to the door and then she opened, squealing again. But, this squeal was mixed with his name. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" he had happily yelled.

They had collided and gave each other huge hugs. He really was gonna miss her, and he knew she would. He remembered squeezing her until death itself came, or at least it felt that way. He smiled, saying, "Let's go see the well."

She smiled and had gladly led him to it, but through the yard. "It's soo pretty _and _sacred," she had explained to him. "My grandpa says that weird things started happening on the day of my birth, but I think not." She smiled, then looked off to the well.

"Yeah, it is," he had said; only he was staring at Kagome, not the well. Yes, he had thought of her as pretty and now that he saw her as a teen, he thought of her as beautiful.

That was the last time he saw her, well besides in his dreams. And now, he is seeing her again, but outside them. The light shown on her, making her seem like a goddess. Yet, she seemed like a fallen angel.

"You didn't belong with them," Sesshoumaru said, popping Inuyasha back into reality. A reality he didn't want to be in.

"Didn't belong!" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled out in unison. Then at that moment, then both looked at each other.

_Shit!_ Sesshoumaru thought. "Inuyasha, leave!" he growled out. He was pissed, and now knew that this was a bad idea to bring Kagome here. _If only Inuyasha hadn't came. Then, Kagome and I would've been just fine,_ he thought.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, stars showing in her eyes. _It's him!_ she thought happily. _White, silver hair falling to back. Furry, puppy-dog ears on top of head. Red outfit. It's got to be him!_ She was really happy.

Inuyasha stared at her, knowing that this was the Kagome from his childhood. "Yeah," he casually answered. _She's here? But why with Sesshoumaru?_ he asked himself. He was glad she was here, but confused as to why.

"Uh... umm... I can't believe it," she got out. "You're here, and alive. I missed you so much." A single tear slowly made its way down the right side of her face. "Why did you leave, leave me?" She was near to tears and Inuyasha could tell just by the sound of her quavering voice.

"Don't cry, Kagome," he sighed out. He brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped the tears away with the side of his thumb. "Please, don't cry."

She couldn't handle it and just began bawling her eyes out. Inuyasha couldn't stand to see her like this, so he grabbed her into a hug. Sesshoumaru stood there, looking shocked at how his brother was acting and angered at him as well. He was pissed at Inuyasha for showing an interest in _his_ woman, but mostly at himself for letting himself get caught with Kagome in the first place.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

BACK IN KAGOME'S TIME (TOKYO)

"Kagome!" her mother yelled, face in Kagome's bed and tears streaming her face, soaking the bed.

"Mother!" Souta asked, running into the room. "What is it?" Worry was in his voice, for the first time. Fear shown in his eyes, terror was even in them. His mother rarely cried, in fact, she never cried. At least not like this.

"Y-y-your sister. Sh-she's gone!" she sobbed out. When she looked up at her son, her face was stained with tears and she looked sick, gravely petrified even.

"Where has she gone?" he asked confusedly. He cocked his head to the side, like a little puppy. "D-did --."

"She was kidnapped! So, I obviously don't know where she's gone!" she yelled, interrupting him. This was something she never did before, so apparently things were bad if she interrupted him, or anyone for that matter.

"What's all the ruckus, dear?" Ojii-san asked, slowly walking in. The old man was completely upset from being woken up, and so early at that. "Why is everyone in Kagome's room?" Apparently he hadn't heard the yelling clearly, just the yelling was heard.

_He needs a hearing aid, _Souta thought and sighed. "She's not here, grandpa," he explained, sighing once again.

"Well, I can see that you smart-alec!" Ojii-san casually said. "Where has she gone?" He didn't seem too worried, but he hardly ever did. Unless, of course, it had something to do with demons coming from the well.

"Obviously, you haven't been listening!" Souta yelled at him. Sighing, he continued, "She's been kidnapped. By whom we don't know, but we will soon--."

"The man with the little girl and creature," his mother said blankly, interrupting him once again. She stared off into the distance and continued, "He wanted her to go with him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go." She paused. "He's the only one."

"I see," Souta and his grandpa replied at the same time. Ojii-can scratched his almost bald head, thinking over everything. "She'll be back, he'll bring her back to us," he answered after a few minutes of silence.

"Who's he?" Souta and his mother both asked in confused unison.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

FEUDAL ERA

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, running up to the entire group. "Can't we just leave _her_ with Inuyasha?" she asked happily. She gave the appearance of not liking Kagome, but Sesshoumaru had already figured this out when they visited her the first time and when he brought Kagome back with him.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered, "she's staying with us." He gave a half smile, one that said "I'm in charge, so shut the fuck up."

Rin just looked at the ground and didn't say anymore. She knew she wouldn't win, unless she convinced Inuyasha to kidnap her and somehow make an exchange for Kagome. _Yes, it has to work,_ she thought, going over her plan again and again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered softly into her hair as he stood there holding her. "Shh... shh." He continued to hush soothing words into her ear.

_Damn Inuyasha!_ Sesshoumaru yelled at him nonverbally.

Inuyasha could tell that Sesshoumaru was pissed. His eyes even shown of Hell and torture. But, luckily Inuyasha didn't care because he had Kagome in his arms. After all these years, he was with her and she was with him. Boy, was he happy.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered into his chest, hiccups in between the syllables. "I'm glad, so glad that you're here. Really, I am." She glanced up, smiling with tears slightly flowing down her cheeks. Sniffles came out as a laugh emerged, yet she was smiling still. Joy and happiness shown in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're here as well," he smiled down at her.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled. Fire from the depths of Hell shown in his eyes.

"What!" he yelled at Sesshoumaru, being sure not to scare or freak Kagome. Hatred shown in his eyes, a pure hatred for Sesshoumaru. But also, a love for Kagome shown in them.

"Let her go and leave!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him. "Now!" He was pissed, very and he usually kept his "cool" while Inuyasha didn't, except for right now. But, he didn't particularly care right now.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, calm down," Rin softly said at his side. Looking worriedly up at him. "Please?"

He glanced down at Rin and just smiled. "Okay," he replied calmly. When it came to calming him down, Rin always helped. Just looking at her calmed him down, he didn't' know why though.

"So, Lord Sesshoumaru, why can't she go with Inuyasha?" she asked, eyes going to that sad, puppy-dog eyes look. Big and pleading, something he - Sesshoumaru - could never ignore. They were almost hypnotic. She knew this would work, but only for a while. And right now, she needed it to work, and for good. _Let Inuyasha take that little crybaby with him, _Rin thought to herself. _Take it or leave it._

"Rin, I don't know," Sesshoumaru sighed out. He looked down at her, those huge puppy-dog eyes just blinking sadly and hopefully away. "Rin, don't look at me like that," he said, knowing he was losing in this fight.

She just continued to blink those huge eyes of hers. _It's working, just a bit longer,_ she thought, _and I'll win!_ She forced a few tears and replied, "Please, Lord S-s-sesshoumaru." She was putting on a good act here.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood there, watching Rin put on her performance and Sesshoumaru struggle not to lose. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't and couldn't win to Rin; she always won fights like this. He just laughed to himself and held Kagome close to him. Her back was against his chest and her head was leaning slightly below his neck. His chin was on top of her head as they both watched Rin slowly, but surely, win.

"Rin, don't cry," Sesshoumaru finally answered. He sighed, "I guess she can if you really don't want her here." He paused, then whispered, "For now." Inuyasha was the only one who heard those last two words, they were too soft for anyone else to hear.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said, hugging him in the process, or more or less his legs. _I'm good,_ she told herself,_ I won!_ She smiled at him. "Can we go now?" She glanced at Inuyasha and Kagome, then looked right at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes pleading to leave.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well, that's all for my lovely chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I guess it's better than stopping on it! Yeah! Finished at last and hopefully you all like it! Review and wait up for the next chapter of Flashbacks! smiles


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I would like to thank those of you (you know who you are! smiles) for reviewing my story so far in its profound glory (not!). But thanks for reviewing my beginning story so far.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. So don't think otherwise. smiles)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Can we go now? _Sesshoumaru thought. Why was she trying so hard to just leave Kagome with Inuyasha? Of course, she didn't like her and he knew that. He just sighed, "I guess we can go, but why so soon?" He gave her a questioningly look and raised an eyebrow.

"But, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin cried out. "I want to leave now!" Not so much yelling was put in her voice though, just her having a tantrum. She thought that she had won, but maybe she didn't. She knew Sesshoumaru wanting to keep Kagome here with him, but why? _I thought I was the only human he was ever taking with him, _she thought.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, pausing, "have fun and we will meet again. I just know it. Farewell." He bowed and let –for once- Rin hold his hand and just followed her away. His eyes had shown of sadness and regret.

Inuyasha sighed, "Let's go Kagome. We can find a place to sleep before the night comes." He looked at her and smiled, not him at all. He didn't really care at this point, besides, Kagome was with him. Also, he had to get her home as fast as possible. He was certain that her family was missing her, and she did belong there with them. She just didn't belong here; it wasn't a place for someone like her. All she knew was this "technology" stuff that was in her time.

"Okay," she answered after the silence. She wanted to get home, but didn't want to seem rude to Inuyasha that she wanted to get home so bad. She had missed him and now here he was, here and helping her. He was the only person she knew here and he was the only one around to help right now. She needed him, yet she didn't want to tell him that.

A single tear had fell down her cheek again. She even hated crying in front of him, it was just too much for her to handle. Plus, she didn't like to have people pity her, and especially Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised his arm and wiped away the tears with his forefinger. "Don't cry, Kagome," he said soothingly. He sighed and wondered why she would be crying. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked her. Not knowing whether she would answer or not, he still thought he should ask it.

She sniffled a bit, snot sounding in her voice, "I don't know. I just want to be with my family." She paused. "I mean, it's great to be here with you and all, but I wonder how my family is taking my being gone." She looked up at him with questioningly eyes, confused and needing answers.

He couldn't give her the answers she wanted, but he could give her something else… a place to stay for the night and some food. "Well, we can go to a place that I know of and then possibly take you home." He smiled at her, not knowing of whether this would help her or not. At least he tried, right? Of course, he had to. But like he knew, it wasn't like him at all. "So, what do you say?" he asked her one more time. _If only she was being happier, I mean, I did help her,_ he told himself. _Or at least Rin did._ He sighed and waited for her answer.

"Uhh… ummm… I don't really know," she replied, then sighed. She sniffled once again. "I mean, I really have to get home and… and… and I… I don't know." Tears began flowing down her face. Stained is what her face was becoming. She really did hate doing this, crying in front of him. It wasn't what she did, she was usually glad to be away from home. But not this time. _Why does this always happen to me?_ she asked herself. Of course, she never knew that answer and probably never would.

"Kagome, please. Please, don't cry," he said comfortingly. He couldn't stand to see her like this and he really did need to do something about it. So, against his better judgment, he reaches over and grabs her into hug. Something he really never did.

She stiffened a bit, then relaxed after realizing that he was trying to comfort her. Her frown had gone and turned into a smile, tears running all over her face and lips. He looked down at her and smiled also. He was just glad that she was smiling and feeling a little better. "Better?" he asked her. He really didn't need an answer to that one, he knew for her smile shown better now than it did when they had had their little reunion. "Let's go get some food and figured out how we're gonna get you home." He smiled and led her off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

TOKYO

"Grandpa, who's he?" Souta asked him. He seemed to be very concerned for his sister right now. _What are people going to think at school?_ he asked himself.

Souta's mother seemed to be very worried as well, who was this man who was going to rescue her one and only daughter from that… that… that monster of a man! So, why wouldn't she be worried? "Who the hell is he!" his mother yelled out. Man, she had never done this before, so why was she starting to now? Very confused Souta was. She was not the person to come out and just cuss for no apparent reason. But, there was a reason, Kagome was missing.

"You already know him you dimwit!" Ojii-san yelled right back at her. Now, he never yelled either, besides not being able to hear. But, never at his own daughter for something she did. He sighed, "I'm sorry dear. Just don't be so ignorant, okay?" he asked her. Looking really sorry for what he had just done. "But, you do know exactly who I'm talking about." And that was all he said. Because he just disappeared out of the room and went down the hall to his own room.

Souta just looked shocked, staring between both the door his grandpa went out of and his mother, only to see her shocked as well. Confused even. "Are you okay, mum?" he asked her. He was very curious as to what had made her confused, but he may have already known that.

"Nothing," she blurted out, not knowing whether that would suffice him or not. She didn't really want to let him know everything there was to know about Kagome's kidnapping. Plus, she did know who her father was talking about. Inuyasha, the little boy that Kagome came home screaming about everyday and the same little boy she let come to her house that one particular evening. The same evening that he went missing and Kagome never saw her friend again. _Why would he be able to help? Why would he want to help?_ she asked herself. "Get ready for school, Souta. She'll be home shortly or not." She didn't know what to say to the school or what to tell them. 'Kagome's been kidnapped.' Of course, that wouldn't work, why would it?

"B-but," he paused, knowing that it was of no use to argue with her. Why should he? He would only be yelled at and would only lose. So, of course he would go to school and if any of Kagome's friends asked, he would just tell them that she was sick or something. It was the most logical explanation, the most logical thing to do. "Fine, I'll just tell everyone that she's sick, right?" he asked her. He glanced towards her, but only to see her look mortified at something, anything. "Are you okay, mum?" he asked worriedly.

"Get to school now! I'm fine," she spit out rather quick. She didn't know how to act now, her only daughter and best friend was gone. _Why did he have to take her, why?_ she thought, hoping God would hear her. But of course, no one answered her.

She continued to weep there on her daughter's bed; there seemed nothing more logical to do, and nothing more to even do. She could call the cops and file a missing person's ad, but why do that. She knew exactly where she was and they wouldn't believe her anyway. Why would they?

_Hopefully he'll bring her back here,_ she thought. _Maybe he will, just maybe. He seemed nice then, why wouldn't he be now?_

The thoughts of her daughter being with him became more and more. They seemed to make him seem almost perfect and nice, but she really didn't know Inuyasha, now did she?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Feudal Era

Sesshoumaru thought about what he had just done. Why had he left her in Inuyasha's possession? Maybe it was because Rin had been so convincing with her act? Well, he knew that it was just an act to see Kagome gone and he went along with it. So, he seemed to be putting on an act for everyone as well. Of course, Rin didn't know this. And he didn't plan on letting her know either.

"Rin," he said. "Why don't you like Kagome?" He seemed to want to know an answer and well he thought he already knew it, but didn't want to depend on that thought as much as the real reason.

She walked there in silence and didn't talk for quite some time. She just stared down at the ground and just bit her bottom lip. He knew she didn't want to tell him why, but why was he so worried about a little human girl's reason to not liking another human girl? He didn't know, but knew that he was probably becoming just like his father, liking a human. Two humans for that matter.

"Rin? Answer me," he calmly said. He didn't want to lose his temper in front of the child, but sometimes it did happen. Not often though. "Why won't you answer me, Rin?" he simply asked her. He sighed and then stopped right in front of her. _What was making her not talk?_ he wondered.

She didn't speak as she stepped right passed him. She normally stopped when he did and was very talkative, but not this time. Why? This really wasn't like her, and he seemed to know a lot about the little orphan.

He walked right behind her and just followed. Maybe she would just tell him later, some place private. A place where they could talk. He needed to get this out of her system and fast. If she just kept this fear or whatever it was deep inside of her, she would turn out to be just like him. Lifeless and boring. And he didn't want that to happen to her. Ever! Did he really care for her?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome followed Inuyasha to wherever they were going. She didn't ask and didn't talk, just followed. She was smiling the whole time and couldn't help it. Inuyasha was here with her and her with him. It was just like old times, when they hung out at the school playground in Kindergarten.

She looked up at him and smiled. Those cute fuzzy ears of his. God, she always wanted to touch them, but he never let her. Why, she didn't know. He looked down at her and noticed that she was smiling at him, and he smiled back. His smile was soo cute! Man, she loved it when he smiled, and she had thought about it everyday since he left. In her dreams and in reality, it was something that she enjoyed and missed.

She giggled at the thought that he was smiling again and she was enjoying his companying so much. "What?" he asked surprised. He glanced down at her and looked surprised also.

"Nothing," she answered, a tinge of laughter was in her voice and she just smiled. "I… I… I just can't believe I'm here with you, Inuyasha." She smiled and hugged him more. "I really did miss you, though. I wish you never would have left," she told him, happiness showing in her eyes.

He looked down at her and smiled as well, "I'm glad you're here, too." He hugged her back and continued to walk. She smiled as she thought of her friend. He was so kind and nice; she couldn't wait to meet his mother. But, what would she say to her?

She continued to think about the things she would say to his mother just to keep up a conversation. She really didn't know her and somehow she felt like she didn't even know Inuyasha. But, she did like him. She liked him? _How is that possible?_ she thought. _I can't like him! I just can't. He's my friend and I've never seemed to like him before. I mean I do think about him constantly, but still, _she paused in her thoughts. _Maybe I can like him. Maybe I do like him. Oh my God!_

She stopped, shocked at her discovery of liking Inuyasha. Her face that once had a smile on it now had a thoughtful and shocked and scared look on it. She didn't even notice if he stopped or not, just stood there. She seemed scared about everything, even Inuyasha. She didn't think that she could trust herself around Inuyasha at this point now. Kagome needed to get home right then and there.

She turned around and started to run. Run, far away and away from him. She didn't want to be around or with him right now. She started crying, but just kept running away, not knowing where to go.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Inuyasha smiled as he held Kagome. Boy, he enjoyed having her here with him. He was just afraid of what his mother would say. She was sick and normally didn't allow visitors in the house. But maybe she would make an exception for Kagome, just maybe.

He heard her giggle and just looked down at her with a surprised expression of his face. "What?" he asked her surprised. He wondered what she was giggling about; he didn't do anything embarrassing, did he? He didn't think he did, but you never know.

"Nothing," was her reply, a bit of a giggle still left in her voice. She smiled and continued, "I… I… I just can't believe I'm here with you, Inuyasha." She smiled and hugged him more. "I really did miss you, though. I wish you never would have left," she told him, some happiness showing in her eyes.

He was glad that she was here with him and wanted her to know that so much. Why was he having trouble being with her though? But, he just looked down at her and smiled. "I'm glad you're here, too." And he hugged her back and continued to walk to his home.

He was a bit afraid to have her meet his mother, he had met hers, but his mother was different than her mother. Very different. She was from a different time and did different things, plus she wasn't as much of a working mother as Kagome's mother was.

Kagome seemed just fine for about half an hour or so, but then, she stopped dead in her tracks, like she had seen a ghost. Fear and shock shown in her eyes. She looked frightened about something and Inuyasha desperately wanted to know what.

He watched as she turned around and ran away, away from him. "Kagome!" he yelled for her, but she just kept running, farther and farther into the woods. _Dear God, she's gonna get hurt or worse, _he thought, _killed!_

He waited for a few minutes then started after her, running faster than light. Jumping here and there, catching up with her rather quickly. "Kagome," he said again. But what he heard hurt him. She was crying, lying there in the middle of a field. She was curled up into a ball and crying into the grass. It seemed to stab him in the heart. Nothing like this had ever happened before, why did it start now? When he saw Kikyo with another or crying, he never felt like this. What was happening to him?

He stopped running and walked right to her. Then he sat down next to her and grabbed her into his arms and just hugged her. Nearly squeezing her to death, but tried to calm her. He knew that she was upset, but he didn't know why.

"Kagome," he whispered ever so lightly. It was almost too soft for anyone to hear, but he thought that she did hear it, because she looked up at him.

Her face was tearing stricken; she was obviously upset at him or something else. He looked at her face, wondering what those tears represented. Who they were for, anything. He was concerned for her, but it seemed weird to be that worried for just one person. The only person he felt really concerned about was his mother and no one else. But why was Kagome the one he cared for a lot?

"Inuyasha," she said softly. "Don't be mad at me. Please, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I ran off." She was still crying, but now into his chest. "I don't know what to do!" she sobbed into him. _She is so fragile, _he thought.

"Kagome," he said, pausing, "it's okay. I'm just worried about you is all. Don't cry its okay." He brought her up to a standing position, but didn't let go. He just held her, thinking that maybe he just might lose her again. He didn't want that, not at all. She was here and would stay here until morning, and then they would make the journey of getting her back home. He owed that much to her family, didn't he?

He looked at her and just smiled, "Are you ready to go now?" He was hoping that she would say yes, but was prepared for her to say no. Either way, he was prepared. He waited as she looked at the ground and thought.

"Inuyasha," she replied. "No, I'm not ready to go." She said it with such certainty and confidence. He figured that's what she might say, but why was she choosing not to go with him.

He looked at her with shocked eyes, and she just laughed. Maybe her answer was for something else, but what? He didn't know, but wanted to. "Why?" he asked surprised. "Why aren't you ready to leave?" He didn't know what to think, but why?

"You really are over thinking, Inuyasha," she said softly. She smiled and just hugged him tightly, then kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I really don't want to go yet. Can we stay for a little while here?"

He looked around and noticed that the field was full of white tulips, everywhere. It was like snow, but it smelt much better. It looked beautiful also. And so did Kagome.

She looked him in the eyes, and they told her everything she needed to know. Yes, they could stay here for a little longer and so much more. He wanted her to know this, because he thought that she was the only thing that was on his mind at that very moment.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she whispered. "Thank you, so much." She then pulled him with her onto the bed of tulips and laid there in his arms and looked at him, then the sky.

He couldn't believe that she had actually done that, maybe she had other things on her mind, but he wasn't going to ask. But then, he remembered something. Right now, her scent smelled of happiness and lust. For whom, he didn't know. He hoped it was for him, but he couldn't really tell.

"Kagome," he said softly into her ear. Leaning in the process just to do it.

"Yes," she said, turning around and looking at him. Her eyes shown of lust as well and he really hoped it was for him.

"Uh… can I… I… can I…" he didn't know how to put it. He seemed to be stammering and he never did that before either.

"Yes, Inuyasha" she said, seeming to know exactly what he was asking. "Yes, you can."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well, that's all for this lovely chapter! A bit longer than the last but that means that I have my writing style better! Yeah! So, just hold your horses and wait for the next chapter. You never know, something spicy might just happen—to either one of them! Au Revoir!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I would like to thank those of you (you know who you are! smiles) for reviewing my story so far in its profound glory (not!). But thanks for reviewing my beginning story so far. Well, because without you guys, my story wouldn't be here and I wouldn't continue writing to it!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. So don't think otherwise. smiles)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Kagome," he said, confusion in his voice, "are you sure? I mean, really?" He seemed confused, yet eager to do this. He swore that he never felt like this before, not even for his ex, Kikyo.

She looked at him, her eyes seeming to question him. "Inuyasha, yes. Yes you can." She smiled as she looked at him, love and compassion showing in her eyes.She began to fiddle with the edge of her skirt.

He looked down towards the ground as if it would give him all the answers he needed. He sighed, "Kagome, I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't." He looked at her then off into the distance and began walking again.

He couldn't believe that he had just refused to kiss her. He really wanted to, but just couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to. _Am I stupid? Ignorant? _he asked himself. He sighed and just continued to walk in the direction of his home.

He had to continue to walk because of the look of her face. It hurt him to see it. Shocked, hurt, and possibly hatred. Before there was love and compassion. He couldn't believe he had just caused her pain, something he never intended to do.

He promised himself that once they got to his home, they would sleep overnight then he would take her home. Where she belonged, and he was sure her family missed her very much.

He really was stupid. Who in their right mind would ignore someone like Kagome, would refuse to kiss her? He wanted to devour her, but decided that she needed someone like her, a human not a demon. "Maybe we should get going, Kagome," he said softly. He didn't understand why he had refused her; it just kept going through his mind.

He looked behind him and she seemed to just be following him, not saying a word as she went.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She couldn't believe that he denied the chance to kiss her. Why did he? She didn't know, didn't have a clue in the world. She did everything she could to always get the man that she wanted, and now the one she liked -- no loved – had just denied her. She was about to cry, tears had just slowly began to develop, but she quickly stopped them. He didn't deserve to see her cry and she wasn't going to stoop so low as to cry and have him comfort her. He didn't deserve that, but did she? Did she deserve to have him comfort her? She didn't know the answer to that question either. She sighed and just continued to follow him.

She needed to know why, and she was very tempted to ask him. But did she have the guts to do it? "Inu… Inuyasha?" she asked softly from behind him.

He stopped and stood there, quiet for a second then answered, "Yes. What is it?" He turned to show a single tear flow down his cheek.

She couldn't believe that he was crying, but why? She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, attempting to wipe away the tear from his face. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked him. "Why do you cry?"

She smiled a smile that could undo any frown. "Kagome," he answered. He seemed to be chanting her name or something, because it was so soft. "I can't have you here with me; it hurts me too much… too much to be with you. I… damnit!" Then he just ran off, leaving her there with no one to watch after her.

One second he was there, the next he just vanished. _He can't just leave me, can he? Of course not!_

She was furious with him and herself. Why did she think that she could actually love him or even be with him for that matter? Because love takes over and does stupid things to you, that's why. Why did she have to be in love with a halfwit like him?

She didn't know, but soon would and she couldn't wait to find out why. She still couldn't believe that he left her though. He'll come back, she knew he would, but would he?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sesshoumaru still couldn't believe that he let Rin take over and just give Kagome to Inuyasha. It was absurd really. He was being unreasonable to her and to himself. Just letting her go had hurt him and he couldn't wait to win her back.

Inuyasha was wrong, she didn't belong with those people and he wasn't going to change his answer no matter what anyone told him. No matter what happened he wouldn't let her go back home or back to Inuyasha. He would stop at nothing to have her back with him.

It was destiny for the two of them to be together. He knew it and that was what the oracle had said to him. The others knew nothing about this, and he was going to make sure that they never knew about it.

His love, his life was out there with a crazed half-demon. Someone that he despised and should never had let her go with.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, looking up at him, while he was in his half thoughtfulness. "Is something the matter?" She seemed sweeter now that Kagome was gone; he knew something like this would happen. But why didn't he think through before he took her, why didn't he think of what Rin would think about this? He didn't because his stupid damn destiny got in the way of all those things.

"Nothing, Rin. Nothing you have to worry about," he said, smiling down on her. Something he rarely did, but decided to do it for Rin anyway. She was another human that he could never let die, but she was the first. He thought that at first she was the one that he had fallen in love with when he saw her there by herself in the village that he was destroying to find Inuyasha.

She stood there, covered in blood that smelled a bit like her own, yet it wasn't. He realized it was her families blood and Jaken was about to kill her, but Sesshoumaru had stopped him. Something in side of him made him want to keep her. Her black was all ashen with the bones of her villagers and tears had stained her face.

Only her gods could save her now, but he decided to go against Death and take her with him. He could save her and that was that. Jaken had many times just argued with his lord as to why they were taking a human girl with them. Their travels were too hard for a human of her size, but Sesshoumaru didn't care.

He knew that he would never have a child of his own because he never found true love with any of the other demons, the female of course. Inuyasha always got them to flock all over him, just because he had those damn dog ears. All he inherited was the forests his father used to reign over. Now he was Lord of it all and yet, he still felt alone and rejected to love.

Why was he always the one that was left out when they were younger? Inuyasha was a half-demon and yet everyone played with him. Oh yeah. It was because their father told everyone to, but once he died everyone just ignored him. This, of course made Sesshoumaru happier than ever.

But he had Rin to also make him happy. She seemed to sing and dance and at all times, tried to make him laugh. Which, of course, made him laugh because of her attempts. They were so silly that he couldn't help but laugh, which made her happy as well. But now, she seemed to be a conniving little brat who wanted Sesshoumaru all to herself.

He seemed to just figure this out, right after he let Kagome go. She didn't like her, but why? Was it because he would be to busy with her and not Rin? That had to be it. And he just couldn't stand Rin right now. Why would she do that?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha could smell her tears from a mile away. He ran so far that he didn't know what to do now. Yes, he loved her, but why did he refuse her then? He still couldn't help but ask himself that same question over and over to himself.

Why did he run away? He ran as far as he could stand it and just stopped. Smelling the air, but it only had Kagome's scent in it. He turned and he only smelt Kagome. Kagome…

Her scent was intoxicating. He could actually smell her tears.

"Tears?" he asked aloud. "Why would she be crying?" He was confused and sat there thinking of an answer. But he already knew the answer to that question. It was over him. He refused her and left her there alone. He was ashamed of himself; even his father would be ashamed of him.

He decided that he would go back to her and apologize for what he had done and for leaving her. He was standing up and getting ready to leave, but he was hit on the head by a heavy force.

He didn't even notice the smell, until it was to late. He began to see the shape, the person, but his sight began to die down and blackness slowly took over his eyes. His head was bright but black took over that as well.

A night world had taken over him and he didn't even know it yet, but he soon would.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome was scared, darkness was taking over and she couldn't see this world around her. Was she actually all alone, or was Inuyasha near by and just playing a joke on her? She didn't know and wished that he was there with her. She needed a place to stay and right now, she needed him.

She loved him and she needed his body next to her and comforting her and… and…

A single tear fell once more onto her cheek. _He needs to be here with me, and he needs to take me home or to his home, _she thought, tears falling down her face. Her face was becoming a stained mess. She needed to get to someplace safe, she didn't care where, but she needed to. She really needed him and he was all that she could think of at that very moment.

"Inuyasha, I hope you're okay," she whispered. "I need you here. Help me." Her voice stayed a whisper and she was certain that it was going to stay that way.

She lay down on the ground, knowing that it wasn't safe but did anyway. She curled up into a ball and cried. She cried her eyes out and tried to think of her bed at home, laying down in it and sleeping. Like nothing at all had happened. Life was normal and she just dreamed of Inuyasha.

She was so happy that she got to go with him, but then turned mad. Why? He didn't want to do anything with her, kiss, nothing. It had pissed her off, but now she missed him and she wanted him more than anything. She soon fell asleep to dreaming of him right next to her and holding her close.

_"Kagome? Kagome," a voice said, soothing and comforting. A voice so familiar, so manly. Inuyasha! _

_She opened her eyes and he was sitting there next to her and holding her in his arms. Whispering soft words into her ear, telling her to calm down. "I'm here, it's okay. Shhh… What's wrong?" he asked, yet softly again. _

_Was she imagining things? Was he really being nice and calm? Yes, he was, it was shocking really. She sniffled up some tears and spoke about five minutes later, "Yeah, fine. Where were you? I thought you left me." Another tear fell down her cheek. _

_He wiped the tear away and kissed her softly on her lips. First soft, gradually getting rougher and more passionate. As it gradually got rougher, his hand found the edge of her skirt. His hand was on her thigh, slowly and softly rubbing, gradually getting higher and higher to her crevice. His nails turned to claws and his fingers went slow, but got faster and harder. Pressing farther into her, going farther into her. _

_"Inuyasha," she said, it coming out more as a moan than anything. But, he didn't stop. He just kept going at it, faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Pretty soon she thought that he would begin to have sex with her. She was pretty sure he was if he kept this up._

_She slowly began to come, reach the point of no return. He muffled her moans by kissing her, kissing her more passionately. _Is this the real Inuyasha?_ she thought. It couldn't be, but she didn't and wasn't going to question him for his change of mind._

_"Oh… oh… Inu… Yasha… I… I. " She couldn't continue and couldn't tell him. She was moaning was too much to even think straight. _

_She arched up into him, wanting more and more from him and him alone. She loved him and was glad that this was happening with him. Her love. _

_He had made her reach the top again. Coming and reaching her climax over and over again. He was good, and she just couldn't take it. But, he didn't let her go; he kept his fingers in her and continued to kiss her._

_Inuyasha was actually doing this and she didn't think that he ever would. But, what the hell, she didn't care. She was going through something that she never experienced before. Hopefully she would experience more than just this also. _

_He finally stopped, but he went slowly before he stopped. He only kept his fingers in her after he stopped. "Kagome," he whispered into her ear. _

_"Yes," she answered back. _I love you! I love you!_ She thought, but not saying it out loud. "Inuyasha," she said softly._

_"Kagome, I… you… My… sword..." His voice was all muffled. She couldn't hear him straight. He seemed to be fading also. Where was he going, was this possible?_

_"Inuyasha, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" she asked. Her eyes shown of fear. He was leaving and she still wanted him here with her. She reached out for him, trying to get a hold on him to keep him there. "Inuyasha, don't leave again." Tears were flowing down her face again, and not from being happy by him._

_"Inuyasha?" the voice said questioningly. "Who the hell do you think I am?" This time it was rather rude. _

_This wasn't Inuyasha at all! Who was this strange man that looked like him though? She really was scared now. What was going to happen to her? Where was Inuyasha, if this wasn't him? Was this strange man going to kill her or something?_

Kagome woke up in a sweat. Burning up and all wet down between her legs. _What just happened? Was that a dream? _She asked herself.

She looked around; she seemed to be in the same place she was in. No one was around, but a man with a tail and black hair, a hair band seemed to be in it, but not the kind she had at home. He wore animal skins and was about as tall as Inuyasha. He looked rough like him too. He seemed a bit gorgeous, but not as sexy as Inuyasha, her love.

Her eyes were still as scared as they seemed they were in her dream. "Uh… umm…" she was silent and just seemed to stutter a bit. But she soon stopped, she went completely quiet. She sat up and tried to keep from seeming like she was wet. She went red and couldn't believe that she was dreaming of Inuyasha with a stranger around.

"I said, 'Who the hell do you think I am?' I'm not Inuyasha, that mangy mutt!" the man said angrily. But he soon went calm and just looked Kagome up and down. "Did you have fun? You're pretty hott to be Inuyasha's," he explained. He raised an eyebrow at her.

She sat there motionless. "What? What are you talking about? Who are you?" She was trying not to seem scared, but her voice kind of gave it away a bit.

He just smiled, "Oh, me? No one in particular. But who are you?" His voice sounded like he was trying to seduce her or something. Like that would ever happen, she was Inuyasha's, but was she?

"No one. Who are you? What are you?" she said with some disgust in her voice. She stood up and just stared at him, looking at him like he was made of dirt. She began to tap her foot and waited for an answer.

"Well, I'm… I'm no one you need to worry about. Now why don't you come with me," he said with more of a command than a question. He stood there, waiting for her to just go with him.

He seemed like he couldn't wait any longer, so he just picked her up and started to run.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well, that's all for this lovely chapter! Well, hopefully you'll be able to figure out who the new character is! But I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter if you can't! Mwahahahaha! Well, Au Revoir for now and wait for more! smiles


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**I would like to thank those of you (you know who you are! smiles) for reviewing my story so far in its profound glory (not!). But thanks for reviewing my beginning story so far. Well, because without you guys, my story wouldn't be here and I wouldn't continue writing to it! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. So don't think otherwise. smiles)**

**WARNING! AN EXTREME LEMON IS ABOUT TO COME UP! I REPEAT: AN EXTREME LEMON IS ABOUT TO COME UP!**

**BEWARE AND PLEASE, IF YOU'RE UNDER THE AGE OF 15 DON'T READ THIS! **

**Also, there is some foul language in this chapter, so beware of that as well! Just thought that I would warn you... smiles**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Inuyasha sniffed the air. Something wasn't right, definitely not right. _Kagome._ She seemed worried and scared. He smelt the air and could tell that another had his beloved Kagome. But who?**

**He sniffed around some more and realized who. _Kouga,_ he thought angrily. "Kouga," he growled out. **

**He was pissed about Kouga taking his girl, his Kagome. The one he wanted to be with. He loved her, but would never tell her in person. What would Kouga want with Kagome? Didn't he take Kikyo from him for himself? But, of course, that's what Kouga always did; take things that were Inuyasha's. Especially women. First Kikyo, now Kagome. What in the hell was wrong with this wolf?**

**He sat up and started towards Kagome's scent. He continued to smell fear and confusion. He felt a fear for her as well, and one for Kouga because his ass was going to pay big time. He felt his other side begin to want to take over, but he restrained himself from it. He could over it and would be sure to use it on Kouga if necessary. **

**Kouga was one of those guys that everyone hated; a jerk-off and an ass. He ran way too fast and not very many people could keep up with him. Besides, if anything bad happened to Kouga, he had it coming.**

**A few hours passed as Inuyasha continued to follow Kagome's scent. Kouga would certainly be long gone, but not Kagome's scent. Her scent seemed to be lingering around the trees and around the bushes. He continued to follow it all the way up to a cave. _Weird, I never thought that Kouga lived in a cave. He's more uncivilized than I thought, _Inuyasha laughed to himself.**

**He shut himself up before anything worse happened to him, or even Kagome. He worried himself to the point of insanity over this human girl, why? He didn't know and probably never would, but he knew one thing, he loved her and probably always would.**

**He really didn't understand this feeling of his, but it felt a bit good. Something, he enjoyed to feel now. The feel of love and caring just wasn't him, but he liked this feeling.**

**Kagome, God. That was all he could think about now that she came here in his time. She was the only one he could think of, well besides Kouga. Because he was going to kick his bony little ass! **

**"Kouga," he softly growled towards the cave, but thank the gods, he didn't hear him.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kagome woke up and saw that she was in a cave. _What the hell am I doing in a cave?_ she asked herself. She glanced around; it reminded her of the first time she came here. **

**Sesshoumaru had brought her here, against her will and she was frightened. Even now she was frightened, scared shitless. She sighed and just looked around. A bit less furnished than the hut Sesshoumaru had put her in, but furnished nonetheless. **

**This person, guy scared her and she didn't particularly like him all that much. She still wondered what his name was, because he seemed a bit cute, the typical jock at school. And by how fast he ran, he could be on the track team. If he was, then her school's team would definitely win. But she didn't want to think about the thought of him being at her school, it only made her think of Inuyasha, and she didn't particularly want to think about him of all people. But she did pray to God that he would rescue her from this menace of a man.**

**She noticed that the man was looking at her. He smiled and she just turned away. She didn't want him looking at her like that. It felt wrong and just plain sick. He seemed like a pedophile with that mischievous grin of his. But it also made him seem a bit mysterious and cute all at the same time.**

**She shook the thought away and just hoped that Inuyasha would rescue her or his ass would pay. She really figured that he would just plainly come back to her and keep her safe, but apparently her theory was shot to hell. She sighed again and the man seemed to move, like he was uncomfortable or something, which she didn't seem surprised because of the lack-there-of of furniture.**

**He got up and walked towards her. "So, what's a pretty girl like you walking around in the dark and in the woods by herself?" he asked, smiling a bit evilly now. He really did seem like a pedophile now. It scared the shit out of her.**

"**No one that concerns you," she smarted off to him. She always seemed to smart off to people she didn't know, and she didn't particularly give a shit, she never did. In fact, she loved smarting off to guys in particular. **

"**Oooh. Got a feisty one on my hands, don't I?" he said, raising an eyebrow. He continued to walk towards her, lust filling the whites in his eyes, which was frightening her even more.**

"**Who the hell are you!" she yelled at him. She was full out glaring at him now, which seemed to be making his lust rise. She sighed and realized what she was doing. She needed to come up with a good plan of diversion or something. Maybe even kick him in his balls or something, but she didn't have the guts for it.**

"**Oh, a real feisty one. I just love that," he explained and walked towards her. He placed his hands on her thighs and traveled them up towards her sex, but instead of doing anything he just left his hand on it. "Oh, God. Why would anyone leave a perfect, beautiful girl, no woman, our on her own?" he asked to the wind, in fact, no one in particular. "Well, I certainly wouldn't do that. I would keep her by my side at all times and just have fun with her." He smiled and laughed all at the same time. **

**It really did scare her and she just tried to get away from him. She went to slap him, but her hands seemed to be stiff. She looked at them and noticed that they were… they were tied with rope. And she couldn't get out of them. **

**He noticed this and just chuckled. "Thought you could get away, did you? I wouldn't even think of letting you go, my dear," he said. He continued to walk towards her and just sat down, admiring her. Smiling all the way and Kagome didn't like that. He was up to something, but she just couldn't think of what. _What the hell would he want with me?_ she asked herself. She had no clue and didn't want to stay around to find out. _Please, Inuyasha. Please, help me! _she yelled at nothing, but to herself.**

"**Oh. You look frightened," he laughed out. He was pretty cute, but she needed Inuyasha here to help her and she didn't know this man—or whatever he was—and all she wanted was to be with someone she knew and trusted. Inuyasha was the only one she saw when she thought of the word "trust."**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Inuyasha looked up and saw something, no smelt something that he never wanted to smell. "Kouga," he softly growled. Something was up and he didn't particularly like this. It wasn't right that he was doing this; she was only a girl, a human girl on top of that. **

**He began to ascend to the cave, careful as to not make noise. He didn't want Kouga getting here and trying to beat the hell out of him. Plus, he didn't really want to beat the shit out of Kouga right now; well he did just not in front of Kagome. **

**The rocks were hard to climb over, but he continued with the thought that Kagome might possibly be hurt by him. He didn't want that, he loved her and didn't want to ever see her hurt. So, he continued to make his way up to the cave, gradually getting closer and smelling that scent more and more, Kouga's scent on Kagome.**

**He growled, but softly and continued to make his way up. **

**Once he was half-way up the mountain, he stopped for a rest. It was hard to get up here, how did Kouga do it? Damn wolf was just too much, wasn't he? Well, Inuyasha was certain that he would rescue Kagome, even kill the wolf if he had to!**

**"NO!" He heard yelling come from the cave. Kagome! She was in trouble and here he was, sitting on his ass and doing nothing about it. He got frustrated and stood, continuing his way up the mountain. Faster now, not too worried about noise now, because Kouga wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. Kagome's screams seemed to drown out the noise of the rocks and made Inuyasha keep going. His will to save her was made bigger and bigger, his will to kill him grew bigger and bigger.**

**He swore as his foot slipped and he fell and few feet down the cliff. "Damnit! What am I supposed to do now?" he asked out loud. He seemed to get pissed off even more than he was two hours ago. This was one big cliff and he didn't realize it until just now. He was only three-fourths of the way up it and he still had like 3 hours to go. Even jumping from here to there takes forever, and now that his foot was badly injured, his time is going down the drain.**

**He hid behind a boulder just in time to see Kouga step out of the cave looking around. "Damn," he swore softly. He thought that perhaps Kouga had seen him and even heard him, but now he seriously doubted that. Once Kouga went back into the cave, he heard muffled screams and yelps now. **

**He got up and just continued to make his way to the top, even with his foot as it was. He looked down occasionally and saw that it was bleeding a lot, maybe even too much. It seemed to be cut pretty deep, but he wasn't going to let Kouga do anything to her, even though he probably had already.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kouga looked her up and down, shocked that a man would leave this precious flower alone for even a second. He smiled and rolled her onto her back, then straddled her hips for just a few minutes. **

**"What a beauty you are," he said admiringly. He licked his lips like a dog, boy was he _happy_ now. Literally. He knew that she could probably feel the bulge in his shorts by now just by the look on her face. She looked terrified. But, he didn't particularly care. **

**When he had come upon her, he smelt Inuyasha on her, but he didn't think anything of it. The dog probably left her here to just leave her, he knew Inuyasha and that was definitely like him.**

**She tried to scream and he just laughed at her, more like giggle though. "Aww, you think you can get help. I won't hurt you, I promise," he told her. He sounded convincing, but he knew that she might not buy it.**

**She mumbled something about Inuyasha and 'who the hell are you?' but he wasn't sure through the gag. "Quit trying to speak. You'll never be heard," he explained. **

**Tears seemed to develop and he couldn't take that. Tears were allowed whenever he was doing his business with the woman, but those were usually tears of joy. He smiled at the thought of this new woman becoming his new toy, his possibly new mate if things went correctly.**

**He sighed and just looked down at her. His position hadn't changed yet and he needed to take her now, her wanting to or not. "So, are you ready?" he asked her, smiling all the while.**

**He could smell the virgin-ness of her, and he soaked it in. To be honest, he loved it! Man, was it great to be a man, and a demon at that. He smiled and unbuttoned her blouse. A pick laced bra came into view, along with creamy white breasts underneath. What was this cloth around them, he didn't know. All he did know was that he wanted her now, and he couldn't contain himself, but he did.**

**"My," he said surprised. Her looked shocked him too. Terrified and near to unconsciousness. He didn't want to do anything while she was unconscious, it wasn't right. But he had never tried before, maybe he should, NO! He wouldn't, it wasn't right to a woman.**

**He continued to look down at her, eyes widening, bulge pulsating to be let out and free. He could wait a few more minutes, but by then it might be too late. He ripped the cloth holding up her breasts and stared at her. She was beautiful and he couldn't wait to take her. **

**A few minutes passed and he finally woke from his fantasy and scooted down her legs. Slowly and then, he ripped her skirt off of her, but not enough to be shredded, just enough to be taken off and worn later. He smiled when he saw that she had a pair of matching pink panties to go along with the bra. Boy was he in heaven!**

**_I am going to have fun with this one, _he thought to himself. She seemed to be blushing at the fact that she was half naked in front of him, a man. He laughed, thinking it cute. **

**He glanced at her and just pulled off her panties, but these, he ripped to shreds. It was mean, but he didn't have control over himself right now. **

**He looked at the brown curls around her sex and just swooned at the thought that he would soon get to touch them and her. He glanced at her and just slid his hand between her thighs, slowly and softly, making his way up to her sex. He enjoyed every minute of it and tried to stop but, instead he gradually made his way up to her. He began massaging her down there and she seemed to be trying to scream, but he could barely hear. So, he decided to stop and take off the gag. He always wanted to hear the woman scream, whether it was bad or good.**

**But, what he heard wasn't what he planned on hearing. "What the FUCK do you think you ARE doing!" she screamed at him. "Who the FUCK are you, anyway!" She seemed pissed, just by her voice alone he could tell. And, with her being feisty, he swooned even more. God, he loved the feisty ones. They just turned him on and he couldn't get enough of them.**

**He then stripped down to nothing and straddled her hips. He was sure not to untie the ropes on her hands and legs. For then, she would surely hurt him if at all possible. **

**As he straddled her, he slowly slid into her. The hard bulge finally getting what it wanted was where it should have been from the beginning. He began slowly, with a nice rhythm. But he couldn't take it and her screaming just made it worse. He pushed himself hard into her, the rhythm growing faster and faster. He growled under his breathe, he was glad he finally had a woman to release all this energy on.**

**She began crying and he knew why. It hurt her, it was her first time. He didn't care one way or the other, she was just another to fuck. Sweat beads began dripping from his face and onto her skin. She cried and screamed, yelling no over and over. She didn't want this, but he didn't care. She was here and he was here, he was going to get his fun.**

**"NO! Get off of me!" she screamed tearfully. Her scream could be heard throughout the cave. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but he just kept at it. Pushing harder and harder into her. Faster and faster, the rhythm gaining speed. It was sweet music to his ears, and he loved to hear that music. **

**"OH!" he moaned, pleasure taking over him. He seemed to be the only one having fun here, he could tell she wasn't. But what the hell, it was himself he really cared about. He needed to take out the beast and right now she seemed like the perfect candidate.**

**In the midst of his orgasm, he heard a crash. Rocks falling down the cliff. He stopped, growled, and pulled himself out of her. He got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. **

**As he got there, he looked out and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed different. Maybe he was just hearing things again. He smiled and walked back into the cave to see the woman in a different spot now. She was closer to the entrance and was beginning to scream. He ran over and put his hand over her mouth just in time to just hear a muffled yell.**

**"You are going to get in so much trouble. Who do you think will save you?" he asked her, getting her an upright position, still standing above her.**

**"Inu… Inu… Inuyasha will rescue me, you dirty ass!" she yelled at him.**

**He glared at her and forced her mouth onto his dick. He didn't like women talking to him like that. "Take it, NOW!" he yelled at her. He never did this, the women seemed to always want him, and eventually they did. **

**She cried and tried to get away from his grip. He laughed and just smiled evilly at her. "You're really not getting away." He kept pushing her head back and forth and making her take him in, forcing her to taste him. He quite enjoyed it and his eyes just rolled in the back of his head.**

**"Yes," he whispered. He continued to force her to take him, until he came into her mouth. He wouldn't let her go, therefore causing her to swallow him. He moaned, more like growled and let go of her, laying her down on her stomach. **

**He then sat on top of her, straddled her butt. He was really enjoying his catch of the day. He shoved his hard-on into her and started from the back. He began rough and hard this time, no time for her to do anything but yell. He loved it. He savored it in.**

**"Kagome." He heard a soft whisper outside of the cave. _How the hell did someone get up here?_ he asked. _It's difficult to get up here._**

**He sighed, but continued to go at her. Faster and faster. He knew that she was rubbing against the ground, but he didn't care, he was having orgasm after orgasm with her and that never happened with the others.**

**"KOUGA! You ass!" He heard a yell this time. "Get off of her or you'll regret it." The voice said, coming from the entrance of the cave, but by this point, it was dark and all he saw was the outline of a figure.**

**"Who the hell are you!" he yelled angrily. He was furious with being interrupted from his enjoyment and pleasure. "Get the fuck out of my home, fuckface!" He felt terrible that this girl had to be seen like this, it just wasn't right, but what the hell, this person probably didn't even know her.**

**A rush of wind came out of the south and lighting struck. A storm was coming. "Find your own shelter," he told the man. But, the man didn't move. **

**The wind continued to pick up and began to swirl around in circles. The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal a demon he had never seen before, or was it?**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Well, that's it for this lovely chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. BTW: this was the first time that I wrote a lemon in one of my stories, so bare with me people... tear Anyway, hopefully you can wait to figure out who it is and maybe, just maybe you won't kill me… ****sigh Especially Brynn… But, if you can't figure out who it is, just wait to find out… Plus, I might not be able to write for a while so just wait and see! So, Au Revoir! waves **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**I would like to thank those of you (you know who you are! smiles) for reviewing my story so far in its profound glory (not!). But thanks for reviewing my beginning story so far. Well, because without you guys, my story wouldn't be here and I wouldn't continue writing to it! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. So don't think otherwise. smiles)**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**He sighed, but continued to go at her. Faster and faster. He knew that she was rubbing against the ground, but he didn't care, he was having orgasm after orgasm with her and that never happened with the others.**

**"KOUGA! You ass!" He heard a yell this time. "Get off of her or you'll regret it." The voice said, coming from the entrance of the cave, but by this point, it was dark and all he saw was the outline of a figure.**

**"Who the hell are you!" he yelled angrily. He was furious with being interrupted from his enjoyment and pleasure. "Get the fuck out of my home, fuckface!" He felt terrible that this girl had to be seen like this, it just wasn't right, but what the hell, this person probably didn't even know her.**

**A rush of wind came out of the south and lighting struck. A storm was coming. "Find your own shelter," he told the man. But, the man didn't move. **

**The wind continued to pick up and began to swirl around in circles. The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal a demon he had never seen before, or was it?**

**_Inuyasha!_ she thought. Tears streamed down her face and she hated to be seen like this, in front of anyone. It didn't matter who, just she couldn't particularly cry in front of people. She turned away from the man. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha, but it was a leap of hope to believe that it could be. **

**Why was everything going wrong the first time that she met back up with him? She cried harder, sobs becoming louder and louder. They nearly, or it seemed like they drowned out the noise of the storm from this demon.**

"**Get the fuck out of here!" the wolf screamed. "Me and my woman are busy here, so I suggest that you leave!" He smiled evilly at the man and then back at Kagome.**

**She yelled and the man in the entrance was growing different by the minute, no, by the second! He seemed to be getting more angered than the wolf. His coloring was turning a deep purple and his eyes a fierce red.**

**He didn't seem calm whatsoever, and if this was Inuyasha then she didn't like it, but in a way she did like it. He was mean and calm all in one, not like this wolf who was mean 24/7. She hoped that Inuyasha would just kill him and take her away to some place safe with him. She needed to be safe with him, she knew it wouldn't be good if he turned full-blooded demon. _Wait, how did I know that?_ she asked herself.**

**Thoughts began pummeling into her head. Thoughts of a past she never knew happened, she never knew could exist. The puppy boy, Inuyasha, and him as an older demon. Her memories began to fill up and tears fell down her cheeks. Why was she remembering all of this now? She had no ideal, but it hurt her to remember them right now as he began to turn.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Inuyasha was getting ready to beat the hell out of Kouga this time. Things had gotten too far with him and Kagome. He knew Kouga would eventually try to have his way with her, but he didn't realize so soon, not after the accident. Kouga should have known better, but he was, of course, a stupid wolf.**

**He was pissed and need to beat the shit out of Kouga now and pretty fast too. His demon side was taking over and he needed to teach him a lesson before it got too bad, but he couldn't move. It was taking completely over and his human conscious was slowly leaving him.**

**He was getting farther and farther away from sanity and he didn't like it. He glared at Kouga the entire time during the process of changing.**

**His thoughts only consisted of killing Kouga. He should have known better. It wasn't fair to Kagome to be treated like this when she first came back here. **

**He tried to focus on her, but couldn't see her, he could smell her but that was pretty much it. He could faintly smell that fucker Kouga all over her as he continued to have his way with her. He was seriously going to kill him. **

**He smelt tears on her. He knew they weren't of joy, so she must be hurting. He began to walk towards them, anger all through him. He heard her give a whimper and he stepped faster, closer towards them. **

**He finally got behind them and saw Kagome's face stained with tears and they just kept falling. "Kouga, get the FUCK off of her! NOW!" he growled. He was in no mood to argue with Kouga, but he would for now in front of Kagome. **

**"No, you get away, you mangy mutt!" Kouga yelled back at him.**

**He was in no way of sparing this wolf's life. He grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the cave. A thud resounded throughout the cave and Inuyasha smiled to himself. **

**Kouga seemed not to get up, so at that Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and squatted next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern and yet anger.**

**"Inu… Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice filled with sobs. She reeked of Kouga and for that, the wolf would die. **

**He picked her up and headed for the entrance of the cave. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.**

**Inuyasha stopped quickly and looked at her. "What?" he asked, seeming confused. **

**She looked scared and awful. Her voice was shaky as she spoke, "B… behind you." Her eyes were huge with fear and he could smell it all over her.**

**He glanced behind him and saw Kouga standing just a few feet away. He could take him and he knew it. He put Kagome down on her feet and smiled maliciously at Kouga. This was going to fun.**

**"So, you want some more?" he grinned out. He was going to love beating the hell out of Kouga, he always wanted to do it and now he has a perfectly good reason as to why he did it. **

**"I WANT my woman, you bastard!" Kouga growled out. For a demon that just got thrown into a wall, he recovered quickly. **

**Inuyasha was glad that he recovered, more of a fight for him to take on. But also he was mad that he did also. That meant that he had to get him weak again. "Well, you can't have her! She deserves to not be treated like this and you know that!" Inuyasha spat at him. This really was going to be hard now, but he could take him.**

**"Well, too bad, dog!" he spat back. This was difficult to do because he didn't want Kagome to see this. **

**"Kagome, LEAVE! Get out of here as fast as you can!" he yelled over to her. He needed her to be gone so that he could take care of Kouga without her interfering. **

**"NO!" she cried out. "I will stay here; I don't want to leave you again, Inuyasha!" Tears were streaming down her face and it hurt him to see her like this. Why? He didn't know.**

**Jeez, what was he going to do now? She wanted to stay. Well, she wasn't going to be pleased with him after this. "Fine, just don't get in the way!" he growled out to her. **

**His eyes were focused on Kouga and they both seemed to take a step towards each other. Each were waiting for this to happen and it was going to end badly either way.**

**Kouga lunged forward towards Inuyasha, only to be knocked in the stomach by Inuyasha's fist. His claws dug into Kouga's stomach and blood began dripping down onto the ground and his hand. "Like that?" he whispered into his ear. He yanked his hand out and threw Kouga, again, to the wall. **

**Kouga's breathe seemed to be taken from him, but Inuyasha knew better. Kouga was going to get back up and try over and over. This was a fact proven to him when he beat the hell out of him before. It wasn't anything new, Kouga was so predictable. **

**"Who the fuck do you think I am, dog? Your play buddy?" Kouga intensely yelled. Inuyasha could smell blood on Kouga, which was a good thing. It was coming out of his stomach and his mouth. That, of course, was good news to smell for Inuyasha, but bad for Kouga. **

**"As a matter of fact," Inuyasha began, "no. My play buddy is much more fun to play with!" He laughed and ran towards Kouga, nails elongating. He ran smack into Kouga and pushed his claws farther into him.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from behind them. "D-d-don't do this. Please, don't make him suffer. Not yet." Her voice was definitely not sounding like she was trying to save the damn wolf, but he dropped him down roughly and stepped on him hard. "Thank you," she said softly into his back now.**

**He felt his shirt get tight as she cried into it. "Kagome," he said softly and picked her up, wrapping her in his red haori. He didn't feel the need to leave her exposed to the wet conditions outside.**

**He jumped off the cliff to the cave with Kagome wrapped in his arms. He felt her clutch tighter to him as he did this and he just smiled. He was glad she was okay, but he felt sorry for her because she had to go through that. He couldn't forget Kouga raping her; the stench was still all over her. It disgusted him, but he loved her and would do anything to protect her.**

**A few hours of running through the woods, and he came to a small brook. It smelt of freshness and peace. He looked at the sleeping Kagome and smiled to himself. She looked beautiful with her hands clutching his white shirt and her body wrapped in his haori. **

**He considered waking her, but thought against it. He walked over to a tree that was standing by itself close to the brook and he layed her down under it. Inuyasha carefully wrapped the haori better around her and let her sleep.**

**Inuyasha headed to the water and began to strip off his clothes. He needed to clean himself off. Blood was all over his hands and it smelt too much of Kouga. He wanted to forget the whole beating of Kouga and everything about Kouga. **

**He carefully sunk into the water and growled with satisfaction. This was heaven and he really needed this. After a few minutes, he popped his head up and checked on Kagome. She seemed alright. **

**She was sleeping peacefully and he smiled as he watched her. **

**Every few minutes or so he would pop up and check on her, only making sure that she was safe and out of harm's way. She had been through a lot and he didn't need her to get into anymore trouble. He was tired, but he wasn't going to sleep with her. She didn't need that right now. **

**Inuyasha got out of the water and shook himself off and put on his red hakama pants. He walked over to a place beside her, but not too close to her. He leaned against the tree and continued to watch her sleep. **

**There was no way that that damn wolf was going to find them here. Inuyasha ran for hours just to lose him. All the twists and turns through the woods would keep him busy for hours. Inuyasha just smiled at his cleverness and watched Kagome stir in her sleep. **

**The haori rose slightly and his heart did a leap. Weird, that never happened before. He looked off for a second and then back at her. The haori didn't seem out of place at all. He must have been imagining things again. **

**The hanyou watched her sleep and promised himself that he would fall asleep himself. He was determined to keep a close eye on her. **

**A few hours passed and he rubbed his eyes and stretched. _Oh my God! Did I really fall asleep, damnit!_ he growled to himself. He looked over at Kagome, but didn't see her.**

**He jumped up and looked quite worried. "I fell asleep and someone took her," he whispered to himself. **

**He heard splashing and looked over at the brook. What he saw caught his breath in his throat. It was like a vision. She looked like an angel. Kagome looked so perfect there washing herself. Inuyasha refrained himself from asking if she needed help and refrained himself from running in after her and kissing her.**

**He saw her look over and she smiled at him. A smile that seemed to warm him all the way to his toes. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, girls were. He sighed and walked over to the water, putting his feet in and sitting down on the bank. He watched as she giggled and cleaned herself. She seemed normal and happy, but he knew that she didn't feel that way. She had just been through something terrible and it was his entire fault.**

**Her body radiated in the water and he caught himself smiling at her. He shook his head and looked away quickly. His body was reacting the same way and it just wasn't like him. He felt like he belong there helping her, he belonged there with her. His mind was giving him those awful thoughts again, but he just let them go about their business. Maybe they would distract him from watching Kagome.**

**A few minutes passed and they didn't help one bit, they only made it worse. He had been looking at the sky for a while and then he looked down. He found Kagome's giggle right below in front of him.**

**"Inuyasha, what are you thinking?" she asked, still giggling at him. Her neck was bruised and he saw hints of more all the way down to the top of her breasts.**

**A look of concern cam across his face. "Kagome, are _you_ okay?" his voice sounded very worried for her. He was very much indeed worried for her. "What did he do to you?" He leaned down and softly touched her neck. **

**He saw goose bumps pop up everywhere as he touched her neck. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine now," she explained, "I'm with you now." Her smiled seemed to melt away his heart. It may have stopped it too, but he couldn't tell. It seemed to be beating extremely fast and he could tell that Kagome's was doing the same.**

**She began to turn a bright shade of red and looked down into the water. Kagome broke away from him and swam farther into the water now. Inuyasha just watched her as she swan away facing him. **

**Just seeing her like this got him all bothered. If only she knew what she was doing to him. They weren't kids anymore and they could definitely do a lot more now then they could then.**

**Inuyasha slipped into the water and swam out to her. As he got waist high, he threw his pants towards the bank and then continued to swim out to her. **

**He saw her blush as he got closer, then she disappeared into the water. He rolled his eyes and let her play her little game of hide-and-seek. He heard no noise, nothing. Just peace and quiet. He smiled to himself and waited upon Kagome's attack he was sure she was going give. **

**A few minutes went by and she never popped up. He ducked his head under water and looked around for her. He didn't see her, but heard a giggle that was hers. He popped up and looked around. He found her on the edge of the bank, water barely above her breasts. She had herself propped up on her elbows and her eyes showed nothing but mischief. **

**Inuyasha smiled back a grin that explained just how he felt also. He felt insane for wanting to do anything to her, but just the look of her sent him off the edge.**

**"Kagome, what are you doing?" he said, stifling a laugh. He swam closer to her and she just sat there looking at him intently. "Kagome?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.**

**"Nothing," she said with such innocence. There was a hint of pleasure coming off of her and he took it in. He savored in it. "What do you think I'm doing?" She cocked her head to the side and tried to look confused, it didn't quite work and he grabbed her into the water with him.**

**She laughed and tried to get away. He tried to control himself as she was moving against him like she was, it was bothering him. "Kagome," he said hoarsely. "You need to s-s-stop," he stammered out. She was doing things to him he never thought would happen. Other girls never did this to him, why her?**

**She stopped and just looked at him. "Why should I?" she asked him, her eyes looking straight into his. Lust filled hers, and he knew it filled his as well. He felt her leg rub up against his upper inner thigh and he gasped. She giggled and continued at what she was doing. Her hands were running up and down his chest and her other leg was wrapped around one of his legs.**

**"Ka… Ka-Kagome!" he yelled out. His body began reacting to her touches and he didn't want it to be happening right now, but it was. He liked it, but he always thought that that was what he was supposed to do. He liked this much better though.**

**She grinned evilly, "Yes?" She blinked her eyes and looked innocently at him. She continued to tease him and then she pressed herself up against him. Her breasts pressed hard up on his chest felt good and she really was making him feel different. **

**He pressed his lips roughly on hers and began running his own fingers down her back. It felt so soft and he enjoyed every minute of it.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kagome had never felt a sensation like this before and it felt way better than how that wolf Kouga did it to her. This felt right; it felt right to be here with him. **

**As she rubbed her leg against his upper inner thigh, she felt an object hit her. She smiled at him and continued to tease him. Her hands were on his chest and she liked the feel of those muscles under her hands. She was careful not to let her hands wander too far because she was letting her legs do that work.**

**"Ka… Ka-Kagome!" he yelled at her. His eyes seemed clouded with lust and she liked it. Just the thought of how she made him feel filled her with happiness. **

**She grinned evilly, "Yes?" She blinked like she didn't know what she was doing, but she knew exactly what she was doing. Well, not technically, but she had an idea as to what she was doing. She started to press herself up against him and as her breasts touched his chest, he had pressed his lips roughly on hers.**

**This was not what she expected it to be like. It was better and she was glad he was doing this. The kiss seemed to last forever as his tongue explored her mouth and massaged her tongue. She had goose bumps running down her back and his hands were just rubbing them away. **

**This kiss seemed perfect and she was considering this as her first kiss. It's not like the one the wolf gave her counted, did it? She didn't care. This one was going to be her first, because it felt special to her. It was _with_ Inuyasha after all. She smiled into the kiss he gave her and then she broke away. She felt different and yet the same all at once. **

**Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying this all well. She could still feel his hard-on against her leg. She leaned into him and laughed on his shoulder as she drew in a breath of air. **

**Inuyasha groaned against her neck and began licking it. Tingles went all over her. She loved the feel of this and she loved Inuyasha. **

**Kagome felt Inuyasha bite her neck softly and she giggled against his shoulder again. How could a demon make her feel this way? She had no clue, but she liked it very much. "Oh, Inuyasha," she whispered softly into his neck. She saw his hairs prickle and she kissed his neck as he was doing to hers. **

**She heard him groan as she sucked on his neck. He was enjoying this as much as she was and she could tell by his groans. He mumbled against her neck, something she didn't understand. It sounded like a foreign language or something, but it sounded hot just because it came from his mouth. **

**She leaned against him and felt in heaven. God, he was great. She whispered in his ear something soft and sweet. He tensed up and pulled her away, looking into her eyes. He looked shocked and scared to death.**

**"What did you say?" he asked her worriedly. Something about the tone in his voice didn't sound right. He seemed upset about what she had said.**

**She looked away from his eyes and into the water a few feet away from them. "What did you say, Kagome!" His voice rose as he asked with a growl. **

**"I… I said," she paused and thought for a second. Was he really that upset about what she had said? It hurt her to see him look at her like that. She thought that he would say the same thing, but he didn't. He seemed like he didn't know what to say. It really hurt her. **

**When she didn't answer, he hugged her. "Kagome, just tell me. I'm not mad, okay?" He pulled from her slowly and looked into her eyes again, this time they were different. **

**She looked at him and kissed him. "I love you," she said and a tint of red now covered her face. **

**He smiled and kissed her again. "Same here, dear," he told her. She grinned and hugged him tight and kissed his forehead, then his nose, then passionately his lips. He smiles into the kiss as she kissed him softly and lovingly.**

**Kagome pulled away for a breath and her eyes widen at what she saw. Inuyasha looked at her with concern, "What is it, Kagome?"**

**She didn't answer, but pulled away and began swimming for the bank. Inuyasha was right behind her and he looked worried. "Kagome, what is it?" His voice sounded hurt and he seemed to want to know what was wrong with him to make her pull away.**

**"What happened to you?" she softly asked him.**

**Inuyasha softly touched his head. "Oh shit!" he growled. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Well, that's it for this lovely chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a while since I wrote up on it, but I hope you liked it! Until next time, Au Revoir! And i'm sorry it took so long! Love you all, Becca!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**I would like to thank those of you (you know who you are! smiles) for reviewing my story so far in its profound glory (not!). But thanks for reviewing my beginning story so far. Well, because without you guys, my story wouldn't be here and I wouldn't continue writing to it! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. So don't think otherwise. smiles)**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Inuyasha woke up and shook his head. It seemed so real to him. Was something like even possible? She was really getting to him, and fast at the looks of it. Why was this happening though?**

**He glanced over at the empty space where he had left Kagome. She wasn't there! _Oh my God! She was taken, _he thought.**

**Deja-vu or what? He stood up and looked around the area and noticed that she was in the water, scrubbing herself to death. He felt kinda sorry for her, to go through that and then having to feel all dirty about it. **

**This all really did seem familiar. What was that dream about, in fact? He hit himself on the head and remembered it precisely as if it were happening just now. Maybe he was being tested about something. Maybe he had to not get close to her and then things wouldn't end as badly as they did then, you could say.**

**He reminded himself not to get into the water, but let her get out herself and let her do whatever she wanted to do. Things would be a lot easier for her that way. **

**Minutes seemed to turn into hours, but they hadn't. Time was by slowly because she was taking her damn bath and that was all he could think of. He sighed and got up, not heading towards the brook but towards the woods. It seemed more peaceful for him and if she remembered anything, then she would know where to find him.**

**Ever since the Shikon no Tama had been fully restored, Kagome couldn't remember anything about the time she had spent here. He only heard pieces of her dreams as she spoke out loud in her sleep. Sesshoumaru had even said that she was saying how she remembered him in her childhood, but that wasn't true. It seemed that once the jewel was back in one piece everything seemed like a childhood she only remembered when she slept.**

**He felt terrible about everything; he wished things could go back to how they were. But, he knew that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. **

**He jumped up to a tree branch and just sat there looking over the woods. It was the exact tree he was always in in the old days. Maybe he could get her to remember, but he wasn't going to force her to.**

**His ears perked up and noticed a sound. Water being splashed and… giggling? This wasn't right. What was going on here? The only time Kagome ever laughed in the water was when…**

**"Shippo," he growled with a tinge of happiness in his voice. It had been two years since he had seen the little kitsune, and everyone else.**

**_"But, Kagome," Shippo whined. "Please don't leave me with him! He's always mean to me." Shippo was whining as he always did when Kagome left. _**

_**Of course Miroku was off to squeezing her ass before she left and Sango fumed from behind him. "Monk," she growled at him, it looked like she was about to burst with anger and… was that jealousy?**_

**_Inuyasha just shook it off and glanced at Kagome, "Just hurry up this time, woman," he spat at her, like he did every time she left. He figured it would be a little reminder of what he was like, something to remember him by. His nature of how he was._**

_**Kagome got this look of anger on her face. "Inuyasha," she paused, "SIT BOY!" And with that, he fell straight into the ground.**_

**_Sango walked up to Kagome and gave her a big hug. "Do you think you'll be able to ever return here? I mean, you are my best friend here. I'll miss you so much!" Sango seemed like she was about to cry and Miroku let his wandering hands find Sango's ass. "Monk!" she growled again, slapping him extremely hard and leaving a red imprint of her hand on his face._**

**_Kagome just laughed and Inuyasha seemed to be all warm inside. "Well, I sure hope I can. It won't be the same without you guys," she said, wiping away at tears. "Jeez, now I'm gonna start crying on you guys." She hugged Sango back and didn't let go for almost two whole minutes._**

**She's gonna miss us a lot, isn't she? _Inuyasha asked himself. He waited there for his hug, but it never came._**

_**She seemed to go to Shippo and hug the little kitsune and then said bye to Miroku. Inuyasha just stood there dumbstruck. He just shrugged and began walking out of the village and towards the well. **_

_**He heard Kagome gasp, "Oh, bye guys!" And then he heard her running up behind him. "Inuyasha wait! I can't walk as fast as you can," she whined at him. **_

_**"Keh! Keep up then. Learn to work out or something," he said rudely. This wasn't how he wanted her to remember him by. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself up to do it. **_

**_As they walked to the well, he plundered on whether to tell her or not. He finally came to a decision. He would tell her, whether she felt the same or not._**

_**They reached the well and he opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke instead, "Inuyasha, thanks for everything. I'll miss you, and don't be so rough on Shippo, will ya?" she asked of him.**_

_**"Whatever," he said. Wait, that wasn't what he was supposed to be saying. He slapped himself mentally and told himself to hurry up before she went down the well. "Uh, Kagome. I… I need to tell you something," he got out timidly.**_

_**She sat on the well and looked back at him, "Yea, Inuyasha."**_

_**He just watched as her raven smooth black hair flowed down her back and insinuated her beauty further. "I… Well, I…" He couldn't get it out, but he did manage to get closer to her and within being four feet from her lips, her mouth. He wanted so badly to just take them as his own. **_

_**"Yes," she said, seeming to prod him from his daydream. **_

_**"Oh," he said shocked. "I… Don't laugh, kay?" She nodded and he continued, "Well, Kagome, I think… I think I love you." He said this very softly.**_

**_He looked up to see her shocked expression. He knew that she had heard him. "Oh, Inuyasha. You tell me this now, why?" she asked him with love in her voice and eyes. She looked near to tears._**

**_Was this good or bad? He didn't know. He wasn't the one for helping the upset. "Uh, are you okay?" he asked with as much concern as he could._**

_**"Yeah," she replied, wiping away tears. "So, you… you love me?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.**_

_**"Yeah," he said, looking down at the ground shyly. He couldn't believe that he had just told her that. After all the times he told himself he wouldn't, he goes off and does it.**_

_**"Inuyasha," she said, putting a finger under his chin and tilting it up to meet her. "I don't really know what to say, but I'm going to miss you. Soo much, too!" She hugged him and waved goodbye, jumping into the well.**_

**He had a tear fall down his cheek as he recalled his heart felt confession to her. Yes, he did love her. But she didn't remember anything about all of this. His love had left him and then she came back but to something she doesn't even remember. **

**He wiped away the tears and jumped down, heading back to the brook. He wanted to see how Shippo had grown and he was sure that Sango would be there as well. He left with her because of Kirara. They were close, like siblings.**

**As he approached, he wasn't shocked by what he saw. Until he noticed someone he didn't even know. _Who the fuck is that! _he screamed inside. **

**He noticed a teenage looking boy with red-orange hair. At first glance, he thought it was Shippo. But that couldn't be him; this boy looked much older than Shippo. Yet, Kagome was being all… flirty with him? **

**Inuyasha growled, pissed that some little punk was gonna take his woman. _MINE!_ his demon yelled at him.**

**"Tsk, tsk. Inuyasha, you shouldn't be doing that," a feminine voice said from behind him. He heard the purr of a cat as well and knew exactly who it was.**

**"Sango," he said casually. "What brings you here? And who is that little punk over there?" He looked at her and she seemed to change a bit, but not much. _Still the same Sango,_ he told himself.**

**"Well, to question number two first. That's Shippo dummy. And to question number one, we were walking by and noticed Kagome in the brook." She smiled at him.**

**"Well, I don't think it will go over well. I mean, she doesn't even remember anything," he said, breaking it to her gently.**

**"Oh, well I know," she said rather quickly. Her once happy grin turned into an upsetting frown.**

**"You… you know?" he asked confusedly. His eyebrow shot up and he really did know what to say.**

**"Duh, Inuyasha. Of course I know," she told him. "If you remember correctly, the jewel was made in my village and I know a lot about it. Don't tell me you have forgotten that already?" She seemed to laugh at this. **

**He slapped himself in the face. "Sorry, yea. Guess you could say I forgot about it," he replied sighing. "Jeez, Shippo really did grow up, didn't he?" he asked, changing the subject.**

**Sango smiled, "Yea, he has. I mean, Kohaku has even thought of him as a brother just as I have. He really has, I mean the whole teenage phase hits ya hard as a demon, doesn't it?" she asked.**

**"So, I'm guessing Kohaku is the same, or what?" he asked her. He didn't want to seem too interested in her life, but he couldn't help it. This little reunion has brought him to realize just how life can be, upsetting at times and surprising at others.**

**"Yea, he's over there with Kagome and Shippo right now. He's seemed to go back to the way he was. I mean, I thought that he would die completely, but I guess he didn't. And I'm grateful for that," she explained, smiling happily and a single tear fell down her cheek.**

**"What about Miroku? I mean, you guys seemed like you were gonna get together," he replied, looking at her face, which seemed to be upset.**

**She didn't answer, just walked to the edge of the brook. She sat there and wadded her feet in the water. **

**Since Kagome didn't remember anything, then things were really going to be different. They weren't really going to be the same after all.**

**Sango felt a hand on her… ass? Her eyebrow shot up and a smile came to her face. "Monk," she laughed out angrily. She turned around and saw him. **

**He just blushed and smiled at Sango. "Sango, my love. How are you?" he asked, removing his hand from her butt.**

**They both grinned happily and gave each a hug. Sango had a few tears falling down her cheeks, but she didn't bother with them. "I… I'm great in fact. Everyone is! What about you?" she said, looking up at him.**

**His smile told it all, he was great and couldn't be better. But his eyes told a different story, they said that he was alone and needed someone to love and be with forever.**

**"Oh, Miroku. I wish things just didn't end badly with us. I really do," she explained. She cried again, this time wiping away the tears and turning away from him. She didn't want him to see her cry.**

**"Sango, don't cry. Please don't cry," he said soothingly, trying to calm her down.**

**"Hey Miroku," Inuyasha said from behind them. "See you found Sango. Shippo and Kohaku are in the water with Kagome," he explained, hitting the monk on the back. Everyone was back, he guessed. **

**"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked questioningly from the bank. She was lying down in the water and wore that contraption she called a "bra" and her "panties", which were both lacy and white. They complimented her fairly tanned skin. "Who are you're friends? They say that they know you." She seemed like a little innocent child he thought, but he didn't say anything bad out loud.**

**"Yea, they're friends of mine, Kagome," he told her. _And yours too,_ he thought to himself, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "This is Sango, Kohaku's older sister." He pointed at Sango then Kohaku. "And this is Miroku, watch out for him." He laughed and pointed at the confused monk. **

**"Well, Kohaku and Shippo already introduced themselves. They seem like nice little boys," she explained. "Umm, is Shippo a demon like you Inuyasha?" she asked him, looking confused.**

**He thought that he saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes, but then it disappeared as fast as he saw it. "Yea," he said with sadness in his voice, "but he's a fox demon."**

**Shippo smiled, he did look different. He had grown pretty tall since he last saw him. He looked to be about Inuyasha's height, but a little shorter. He was skinny too, little bicep muscles smaller than Inuyasha's. He couldn't believe it; the little kitsune had actually grown up and rather quickly in two years. He had on an outfit like always wore, but much larger to fit his frame of a body. His hair was straighter and not so bushed out as much as it was before.**

**He smiled to himself as he thought of the "fun" he had with the little fellow. He had missed it for those long years. That kitsune was really getting to him. **

**"Kagome, I mis—." He was cut off by Inuyasha hitting him in the head. "Ow, Inuyasha. What was that for?" He looked sad at this, but a small grin was on his face. He missed it as well, just like the old days.**

**"I need to talk to you Shippo. Privately," he half growled out. He gave him that look that meant things weren't good.**

**"What did I do?" Shippo whimpered softly, but followed Inuyasha to the woods.**

**As they walked slightly into the woods, Inuyasha turned around glaring at Shippo. His expression didn't look too good and Shippo didn't want any trouble started up. "Shippo, did Sango tell you anything lately about Kagome?" he asked him angrily.**

**"Uh, nope!" he replied loudly. His smile kind of fell as he saw the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes, the sadness. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with her?" His voice a bit lower and masculine than before too. **

**Everything was changing and the only thing that wasn't, was him. He looked the same, talked the same and felt the same for her. Yes, he still loved her, but he wasn't about to let anyone else know about it. He told her and she forgot everything as soon as she passed through that well. In fact, he did check up on her a few times and her mother did allow this, just as long as he wasn't seen. **

**He wondered thoughtlessly about how her family could remember him, but she couldn't. Then, there was the accident she was in. Only he remembered it, he saw everything.**

**_Kagome got into her car and began driving off with her grandfather in the passenger seat. Things couldn't have been better. She was a great driver and nothing seemed to be slowing her down today._**

_**She drove to Souta's school to pick him up and that's when it happened. She never thought that it would, but it did.**_

_**As she was driving through the intersection a diesel truck came speeding by and didn't put on its breaks. The squeals came and Kagome didn't have any time to think about it. She just kept on driving and Inuyasha had yelled at her silently to stop, but of course she didn't hear him.**_

**_Tears flew down his face as he saw the oncoming truck hit right into the side of the car. Kagome was jerked sideways and into the window. Her head hit it and blood flowed from it. He could smell it and he cried as he thought that she could be dead. _**

**_He still smelt life on her, but there was death in the air as well. The familiar scent of her grandfather. _NO!_ he thought. This couldn't be happening._**

_**Sirens flew past and headed towards the accident and they began to get both Kagome and her grandfather out of the car. What Inuyasha saw shocked him and scared him. His love was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it.**_

_**"Kagome," he whispered softly. She was gone and he just stood there. He ran off to her home and found her mother happily making snacks. **_

_**She turned around and noticed Inuyasha's face stained with tears. She had never seen him cry before and she just looked at him with confusion.**_

**_"Mrs. Higuarishi," he said softly. "I'm sorry; I couldn't do anything to help them." He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her._**

"_**Inuyasha, what happened to them?" she said, tears beginning to show in her eyes. She looked at him and tried to pull away from his embrace, but she couldn't.**_

"_**They're… they were in an accident," he said into her ear. "A big car came by and smashed right into them. I think your father is dead, but I don't know about Kagome." He cried into her shoulder.**_

"_**Inuyasha," she said soothingly, "where are they?" **_

"_**Some sirens or something came by and took them. I couldn't follow, I thought that maybe you should know first," he explained.**_

"_**Thank you, Inuyasha," she told him. "I'll inform you on how they are, okay?" She had happiness in her voice and yet a tinge of sadness. "I'll be back shortly dear." And with that, she left to the hospital.**_

**_Inuyasha just sat there in Kagome's room for hours. Her mother wasn't going to return any time soon and he knew that. He lay on Kagome's bed and just took in her smell. He hurt him to know that she would possibly be dead. _**

_**He just lay there thinking. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, maybe it was a small cut and it just looked bad. He shook his head, knowing that this was completely wrong. **_

_**He soon fell asleep and looked around at the people around him. Mrs. Higuarishi and Souta, they both looked upset. "What happened? Are they okay?" he asked frantically.**_

_**They both looked at him and Souta just ran out of the room. "No," he whispered. "She isn't, is she?" He looked concerned and her mother just sat down on the bed beside him.**_

"_**She's not, but he is. You were right about my father. I will miss him," she stated. "They asked her a few questions of what she remembered and well, they weren't too good, dear." She paused and then continued, "Apparently, she only remembers things from her childhood and her family. She doesn't remember you. Though she keeps saying she can see a little boy with white ears. Said he was her best friend when they were growing up. But we all know that that never happened."**_

"_**So, I can't see her or anything? She wouldn't even remember me," he replied to this with such shock. "Guess I'll just leave and check up on her as always?" he asked, looking up at her.**_

"_**No, Inuyasha. We can't afford you to do this. We can't afford to lose Kagome," she told him. "Just leave, okay?"**_

**_And with that, she began to push Inuyasha out of the room and down the stairs. She pushed him to the well and pushed him into it._**

**That was the last time he had seen her. Her accident had scared him to hell and now here she was. He knew he would have to take her back home, but he wanted to spend time with her and try to get her to remember. To remember everything.**

"**Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "You were going to tell me what Sango didn't tell me."**

"**Oh, that," he said blankly. "Well, let's just say that Kagome doesn't remember any of us, okay? So don't tell her anything that happened in the old days. That's all I needed to tell you." Inuyasha walked back to where everyone was and noticed that Kagome was cooking.**

"… **yea, I was cooking for some friends when I was little and they loved this stuff. Fish over an open flame," she explained.**

**He saw that they all looked near tears and just sat beside them all. He knew what they were thinking. _Poor Kagome, she doesn't remember. Yet she's doing exactly what she used to do._ Of course everyone was thinking this. She seemed to only remember little things about her "friends from her childhood" and things they did together. But, those things were what she had done when she was last here.**

**She kept going into these stories of all their adventures and what they did, who was who in each one. They were somewhat like the gang here. Everyone seemed to be hurt and they smiled as if it were interesting. It was, but she just wasn't the same.**

**He hoped any minute now she would pop out of her little charade and act like she remembered everything and everyone. Her little memory loss would be gone and she would know exactly what happened when she used to be here and things would be back to normal. But, he knew better. It was never going to happen, ever.**

"**Hey, why don't we all go to Kaede's village, so that we can have a place to sleep," Sango suggested.**

**Everyone nodded and Kagome spoke, "Is Kaede another one of your friends, Inuyasha?" She appeared happy to get to meet another one of his friends.**

"**Yea," he said, "she is. You'll get to meet her and she's very nice for an old hag." He gave a grin and hoped that Kaede remembered what he told her about what happened to Kagome. He prayed to the gods that she did.**

"**Kagome, how about you ride with me and we can talk. The guys can run behind us," Sango said, laughing at the thought of the guys running behind them.**

"**Sure!" Kagome answered happily. "Wait, what are we going to ride on?" And as if on cue, Kirara turned into her full demon form, a large cat. "Oh my God! A friend of mine had a cat like her, but she didn't change her form. This is so cool!" Kagome seemed ecstatic. **

"**Okay, well come on. We wanna beat the guys, don't we?" Sango asked her, already on Kirara.**

**Kagome squealed and got onto Kirara behind Sango. _This was going to be different, she always rode on my back,_ Inuyasha thought. He just sighed and began running towards Kaede's village with Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara following after him.**

**Hours went by and Kagome and Sango just chatted the entire time there. It really did seem like old times. They used to talk like this all the time. Maybe he would be lucky to get her to remember everything. **

**He saw the clearing and there was Kaede's village. The old hag was outside mixing herbs and such. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha, then a bigger grin came to her face when she saw the rest of the group following.**

"**Inuyasha, what have ye done this time to get everyone following ye? I thought ye all went your own ways?" she asked, seeming concerned as to why everyone was back together. Her eyes widen as she saw Kagome. "Inuyasha! Ye did not! Ye didn't go back and get her, did ye?" She looked upset and glared at him.**

"**No, you old hag. I didn't," he said. "My brother did. He took her from her time." He growled at the thought of his brother going to fetch Kagome.**

"**Calm down Inuyasha. So she doesn't remember anything?" she asked him softly. **

"**No, just pieces of things she did here. But, they are her childhood memories," he explained, sighing. "Can we stay the night here?"**

**He looked upset about all of this. "Yes, ye all can. Just make yourselves at home, like you always did." She smiled at him and the rest of them. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo. How are ye all?" She walked over and gave Sango and Shippo a hug. Miroku just stood off to the side and nodded his head.**

"**We're all fine, Lady Kaede," Sango replied for them all, smiling. "Oh, Lady Kaede, this is Kagome." She pointed to Kagome. "And Kagome, this is Lady Kaede." She pointed to Kaede.**

"**Well, it's so nice to meet you Lady Kaede. So, you're friends with Inuyasha?" she asked, with a smile.**

**Kaede just hid her hurt side and smiled. "Yes, dear. We are friends, you could say, in a matter of speaking."**

"**Oh, I see. So I'm guessing, you've known Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo for a long time?" Kagome asked, smiling a bit. She felt glad to get to know some of Inuyasha's friends.**

"**Yes, I've known them all for quite a while. Inuyasha the longest though, he knew my sister," Kaede explained. "He is quite a nuisance sometimes, but we always dealt with him. Not hard to control him." Kaede got an evil idea and went over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why don't you and the other guys go get us some food, fish perhaps, for dinner," she told him.**

"**Feh! Fine old woman," he told her, rolling his eyes. "Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku. Let's go!" And at that, all the guys left and the ladies stayed there. **

**When she knew that Inuyasha was out of hearing range she spoke, "Kagome, Sango. Come inside I have something for ye." She grinned and let Kagome go in first. "I'll be right there, dear," she called in after Kagome.**

"**Kaede what is going on?" Sango asked, not quite getting at what she was planning.**

"**Ah, but ye do know what I have planned. His necklace I put the spell on. Kagome can still "sit" him, my dear," she said evilly. "Which would help right now, since Kagome doesn't know about it at all."**

"**You crafty old woman. I didn't think of that. So you're gonna tell her about it?" When Kaede nodded, Sango smiled and walked into the hut.**

"**Kagome, I something to tell ye," Kaede said with glee in her voice. She was going to get into so much trouble for this, but she didn't care right now. Kagome needed this and of course, this is how it happened when she first put the two together.**

"**What is it?" Kagome squealed like a little child. **

"**Well, not really a present, but something ye can use against someone," she said grinning at Sango, who in return was grinning back. "Have ye noticed the necklace around Inuyasha's neck?" Kagome slightly nodded. "Good, because there is your advantage there. Its magic, a spell is put on it. See, if he ever gets rude with ye or mean, ye can just tell him to "sit boy", like a dog!" Kaede said happily, a big grin on her face.**

"**Well, what happens when I do this to him?" Kagome asked her, confusion written all over her face.**

"**Well, my dear. That's the best news! See, when ye do this, he ends up on the ground. So, if ye are really angry with him, then you can say it over and over and he'll end up farther into the ground," she explained, smiling all the while. **

**Sango was behind Kagome, stifling a laugh and just trying to look serious. "Yeah, Kagome. You would never have to worry about him trying to upset you so bad anymore," Sango replied.**

"**Oh, is comes Inuyasha, dear. Just act calm and like I told ye something dirty about his past or something," Kaede told her with an evil grin on her face.**

**Kagome just nodded and began laughing as soon as Inuyasha walked in. Kaede and Sango looked amazed at how good she was at this.**

**As Inuyasha heard the laughing he got this confused, angry look upon his face. "Kaede that is the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Kagome got out between her laughs.**

"**What the HELL is going on in here? And what is so funny Kagome?" he asked all the ladies in the room.**

**Kagome just shook her head and Inuyasha became more and more furious with this. "Damnit woman tell me, NOW!" he growled out. This couldn't be good and he knew that if it were about him, then Kaede told her, but he wanted to hear it from her: Kagome. When Kagome shook her head again, he growled louder, "TELL ME NOW!" His growl seemed to shake the room.**

**Kagome got this look of someone being hurt. _Great, what did I do now? _he asked himself. Then, she got that look. _NO! It couldn't be, not THE look, _he thought. This wasn't gonna end good.**

"**Inuyasha," Kagome said shakily. She didn't seem to like people yelling at her. Then, she walked out the door. Tears seeming to try to fall, but she wouldn't let them.**

"**Damnit. What did I do?" he asked all of them.**

**They just looked at him like he was stupid, giving him the "Duh" look.**

**He sighed and ran outside to Kagome. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked her caringly, or as best as he could.**

"**Inuyasha, I… I…" She didn't even finish just looked at him with that same look. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" she yelled at him.**

"**Shit!" he growled as he went straight into the ground. Behind him, he could hear laughter from inside.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Well, that's it for this lovely chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on having a few more reviews than I have had recently before I write my next chapter. Until next time, Au Revoir! **


End file.
